With The Push Of A Button
by Mr.SamWiseGamgee
Summary: What happens when you push a button? Most of the time it's something mundane. However for a select few people, pushing a button means so much more. Sometimes it can even mean the difference between life and death. Naruto Uzumaki however, doesn't care. He will push that button until it breaks, and he will laugh the entire time. AU, Language, Violence, and Suggestive Themes.
1. Chapter 1

So this is a story that I came up with after watching the new Watch Dogs 2 Story Trailer and I've got to say that it looks absolutely amazing. So I'm probably going to make more of these little stories in the future. I might make this a full story but right now this one chapter is an experiment to see how you guys respond to the idea. Anyways on to the story!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY both works belong to their respective owners.**

"Hello"- Person Talking

'Hello' - Person Thinking

 **Chapter: Prologue**

"Ugh… Cinder let's just call it a day."

A beautiful raven haired woman looked over to the owner of the voice with hidden annoyance and gave a calming smile.

"Just a bit farther Mercury, we're almost at Vale." Mercury groaned in response but gave no more complaints and just kept walking.

"Seriously Merc would it kill you to shut up for like oh I don't know, forever!" A beautiful mint green haired girl said with obvious anger in her voice.

"Well I'm sure it would kill you if you didn't hear my oh so lovely voice everyday." He received a glare. "And you just look so hot when you're mad Emerald." The glare grew stronger.

Mercury laughed before giving a mocking wink and continued to move forward.

"Screw you Merc…" Emerald grumbled lowly.

"Sheesh at least buy me a drink first." Mercury said with a taunting smirk. Emerald growled in anger and was about to yell at her eternally annoying partner, but was interrupted.

"Enough both of you!" The two arguing teens stiffened at the voice. "We're here."

Both Emerald and Mercury looked in front of them and saw the walls of the City of Vale.

Mercury let out an impressed whistle in response to the sight.

"Got to give it to the people in charge they sure know how to build a city."

Emerald just sighed in annoyance at her obnoxious partner before turning towards her leader.

"So why are we here Cinder? Didn't you leave Roman in charge because, in your words, we had more important things to do?" Emerald asked curiously.

"Personally I don't quite know either." Cinder stated simply to her two traveling companions. "All I know is that Roman called me and told me that there was something in Vale that required my attention."

Emerald gave a look of apprehension. She didn't like the situation that they were walking into.

"Cinder, are you sure that it's a good idea to come back here? For all we know Roman could be betraying us." Emerald stopped walking and gave a concerned look to her leader.

Cinder let out a small giggle and spoke. "I don't think that we have to worry about him betraying us."

"Why?"

"Because he knows that if he does then he will soon wish that he hadn't." Cinder said with a cruel smirk as her eyes glowed brighter.

 **With the Push of a Button**

 **-In Vale-**

"Another day of checking the CCTS… another day of mind numbingly boring work." A man with a generic worker uniform said in a tired voice as he checked his holographic computer screen.

"Everything is the same as ever." The man sighed into his hands. "I should have just listened to mom and gone with dance instead."

While the man was busy regretting his life decisions he didn't notice a figure quickly sneak past him. The figure looked up and saw an open vent that was just large enough for him to fit through.

"Well that's convenient… and a serious security problem." The figure deadpanned. "Oh well, less trouble for me!"

He jumped up and quietly opened the folding vent and quietly moved through the vent.

"Man it's a really tight fit..." He paused. "That's what she said." The figure giggled childishly to himself as he continued his trek through the dusty and tight vent.

After crawling for a good ten minutes the figure reached a part of the vent where there was an opening to the ground below him.

"Finally I can get out of these stupid vents!"

So caught up into his happiness, the figure didn't check for any signs of enemies in the room below him. Without thinking the figure broke the vent grate and jumped down. Once he landed on the ground he looked up and was greeted with the sight of at least ten security guards in the room. He also idly noticed a bunch of monitors that showed parts of the building.

'I just landed in the security room… great.' The figure cursed his lousy luck before standing up slowly.

"Soooo…" None of the guards made a move. They were still shocked that someone had just jumped down into their room. "Nice weather we're having."

There was an awkward silence.

"You guys don't talk much do you."

That was all it took.

"GET HIM!"

The security guards aimed their guns at the figure and opened fire.

"Whoa!" The figure ran away from the heavily armed security guards that were currently doing their damnedest to try and kill him.

"This is how you guys treat your guests?! Well fuck you too!" The figure dived behind a wall that was luckily stopping any of the bullets from hitting him. He quickly pulled out some ear plugs and put them on before reaching into his backpack and pulling out a small disc looking item. He pressed a button in the middle of the disc and threw it at the feet of the guards.

There was a pause in their firing before the disc opened up to reveal small speakers. The disc then began making a painful screeching noise that rendered the guards unconscious.

"Heh, too easy." The figure walked past the unconscious guards and walked up to the numerous monitors. He grinned when he came up with an idea.

"A little present for anyone hoping to see me." He pulled out his scroll and pulled out a cord and connected his scroll to the computer. The scroll's screen lit up and began sending data to the computer. After waiting for a few seconds, the scroll and the monitor's screens flashed orange a few times before both displayed a grinning orange fox.

"And that's that." The figure unplugged the scroll from the computer. As soon as he did the image of the fox disappeared and the screen went black. The figure then used his scroll to take a selfie of himself and the unconscious guards behind him. He then made sure that he had everything he needed and ran out the nearest door.

" **Alert! Alert! Alert!"** The figure once again cursed his luck. **"Intruder in the building! Eliminate with extreme prejudice!"**

"Why extreme? Why not kindly ask me to leave?" The figure mumbled to himself as he continued to run towards his destination. He came here for a reason and he was not leaving until he accomplished that reason.

"Stop right there!" In front of the figure were two guards that were blocking the way. The figure smiled a bit and jumped on the wall before using it as a spring board in order to kick one of the guard's face. The kick made contact and sent the guard tumbling to the ground into unconsciousness.

"Only one hit?" The figure was a bit disappointed but shrugged before turning his attention back to the other guard.

"Let's dance."

The guard growled in anger and charged at the figure.

The figure sidestepped to the right and avoided the guard's charge and used his right foot to trip the guard. As soon as the guard began falling forward the figure quickly kneed the guard in the face with his left knee. While the guard was still stunned by the blow to his head, the figure grabbed his face and smashed it against the wall. The blow immediately knocked out the guard.

"Phew." The figure wiped the sweat from his forehead and continued forward.

He continued to run farther into the building as he made his way towards his objective. During his little trip through the heavily guarded CCTS tower he had managed to avoid many of the guards while taking out any that managed to find him before they could alert their comrades on his location.

"Here we go." The figure smiled to himself when he reached the room where he wanted to be.

"First things first though." The figure pulled out his scroll and tapped away at it before holding it up like he was just about to take a picture. He pointed it at the unopened door and looked through the screen.

'Let's see… five guards and one huntsman judging by the lack of armor and the short, yet sexy, skirt. Not to mention that their aura levels are pretty high.' His thoughts were interrupted when his scroll began vibrating. A smirk grew on his face when he looked down at the screen.

"Perfect."

He put away his scroll and prepared to kick in the door.

 **With the Push of a Button**

 **-With Glynda Moments Before-**

"We can't find the intruder ma'am." A guard stated while standing at attention in front of a tall woman.

Glynda clicked her tongue in irritation. She was getting really annoyed with the person who had so blatantly attacked Vale's CCTS tower. The worst part was that they could never catch the intruder, despite their best efforts. Every time a guard reported the location of where they saw the intruder they were usually found unconscious when reinforcements arrived.

Glynda would have gone to go and catch the intruder but she couldn't risk leaving the control room unattended without knowing whether or not there was more than one intruder.

'What is their goal in attacking the CCTS tower?' Glynda thought to herself with a troubled face. 'And how did I even get involved in all of this?!'

She had only come to the CCTS tower to ask Ozpin something but somehow she got roped into an attack on the tower. She could only massage her temple in an attempt to relieve some of the stress that was accumulating. It didn't help that Ozpin didn't seem to be too worried and stayed in his office while he drank his coffee.

Glynda turned back to the guard who had spoken to her.

"Go and tell the Police Chief to do another sweep of the ground floor and then to have his men patrol around the building constantly. Then I want you to call the rest of the teachers here and make sure that the students are safe. We can't allow this intruder to hurt any of Beacon's students." Glynda ordered the guard. The man nodded and went to complete his orders from the Veteran Huntress.

The man was about to walk out the door but was hit in the face by a foot.

"..."

"..."

"..."

There was an awkward silence as the spectators looked on in shock.

"I'm going to be honest, that felt much better than hitting a door." The figure stepped over the unconscious man and walked towards the group of guards and the lone huntress.

Glynda and all of the guards tensed and prepared for a fight.

'Who is this… boy?' She gained a confused look when she saw the figure.

The figure looked like he was barely above seventeen. He was wearing a simple black hoodie with an orange undershirt along with black jeans. He carried a one strap backpack and was wearing a black face mask that covered everything below his eyes. One of the most interesting of his accessories were the large black and orange headphones that he wore around his neck.

"Who are you and what is your purpose in attacking Vale's CCTS tower?" Glynda questioned the masked youth with a glare.

Said youth raised his hands in a placating manner.

"Whoa whoa calm down!" He wasn't really worried but he had to make it seem like he was. Or at the very least make them think he was stupid for walking into a room full of armed guards and one highly experienced huntress.

'Glynda Goodwitch… damn does she look good in that skirt. And look at those boobs, they're huge!' He would later blame his teenage hormones but at the moment he didn't care. He was enjoying the sight before him far too much to care about anything else.

Glynda noticed that the young intruder was looking at her, but not to where she was expecting. She followed his gaze and saw where he was looking. Needless to say she was not happy. Glynda gave a scathing glare and readied her riding crop.

"I will ask again, why are you attacking the CCTS tower?"

Silence.

"Huh? Sorry I wasn't paying attention."

Glynda could feel her patience getting shorter and shorter the more she listened to the intruder's words. She raised her riding crop and pointed it at the intruder. At the same time the surrounding guards followed her actions and raised their weapons.

"Okay fine, sheesh can't you guys take a joke?" They didn't respond to his question and continued to glare at him.

"Man you guys are stiff." He paused. "That's what she said!" He then descended into another fit of childish giggles.

Glynda grew a tick mark on her forehead and her riding crop began glowing a pinkish purple in response.

"Hahaha… anyways," He stopped laughing and slowly caught his breath. "Yeah I'm only attacking the tower because I wanted to." Glynda's anger was quickly replaced by confusion following the intruder's words.

"Because you… wanted… to?" One of the guards asked in utter bewilderment. Who in their right mind would attack a tower that is surrounded by Huntsmen and Huntresses in training? Not to mention that there are several veteran Huntsmen and guards in the building at most times.

"Well that might not be the best choice of words." He pulled out his scroll and tapping away. "You see I'm a hacker."

He pressed a button on his scroll and as soon as he did all of the guards suddenly fell unconscious. He lowered his scroll and gave a smirk at the downed guards.

"Get rekt."

Glynda was at a loss for words due to the shock of what had just happened before her eyes. However words soon came back to her and she growled in anger at the young intruder.

"What did you do?!"

"Oh nothing permanent. I just hacked into their earpieces and sent an acute sound through it that rendered them unconscious. Honestly the worst thing that they will be suffering from is a bad headache and maybe some ringing ears for a while." The teen said in an uncaring manner as he put away his scroll.

Glynda mentally sighed in relief at his words but still continued to glare at him.

"So anyways back to why I came here." He sat down in a nearby chair. "Well I had just finished playing a game of Kung Fu Ninja Slayer Ultimate Death Battle 2…"

 **With The Push Of A Button**

 **-Flashback-**

"Easy!" A blonde teen yelled into his headset as he stared at his screen with a controller in his hands.

"FUCK!" The voice had come through the headset and it was obvious that the person on the other side was not happy.

"So what's that? 4 to 1, in favor of me?" The blonde couldn't help but grin a bit when he heard the person on the other side cursing loudly.

'Huh… never heard that one before.'

"So you up for another ass beating or are you done for today?" The blonde tauntingly asked his opponent. Normally he wouldn't harass someone like this but the guy was asking for it when he started talking smack before the match even started. Not to mention that every time he lost he would always complain about 'lag' or 'I wasn't ready'.

"FUCK YOU MAN!"

"Whoa sensing a lot of hostility here, not appreciated."

"You must have cheated! That is the only way a noob like you could have beat me!"

The blonde could only sigh in annoyance. This always happened to him. He would always get matched up with jerks who's egos were far higher than their skill level.

"If I'm a noob then what does that make you huh?"

"Shut up!"

"Let me think about it… nope I'm good. I'm enjoying this far too much." The blonde could hear the person on the other side getting more and more annoyed.

"GRRR… rematch!"

"Nah, I got to do something now."

"Oh yeah and what's that huh? Are you going to cry yourself to sleep because you've got no life huh?"

"That sounds more like your shtick bub."

"Fuck you."

The blond laughed at the 'clever' response that he received.

"For shame! You kiss your mother with that mouth?"

The blonde got up and turned off his microphone before the person on the other side had a chance to talk. He turned off his game and proceeded to walk to his computer. He turned his computer on and checked his 'work' e-mail.

"Let's see what's new… okay so the usual." He counted ten big checks. Twenty thousand lien being the smaller of them. The next thing he counted were the numerous death threats that he received daily. And finally he received over a thousand spam e-mails.

"Who in their right mind buys this kind of crap?" He read a few of the more common e-mails he was receiving.

"Feeling inadequate? Why not take some supplements!"

The blonde could only deadpan at the words. He never understood why someone would want to increase the size of their… assets. He heard it was extremely painful and in his opinion was not worth said pain. Besides, it's not like he needed them. He saw a link in the e-mail and, despite his better judgment, decided to click on it.

'Okay that's gross! They didn't need to send me an example!"

The blonde closed the opened window and moved on to the next e-mail, hoping to forget about the disgusting sight. He did not care to see another man's genitals.

"Help, I'm a lost prince from Vacuo! If you give me money so that I can get back to my throne then I will pay you triple the amount! All I need is ten thousand lien…"

He couldn't help but facepalm at the sheer stupidity of the message.

'Seriously someone would have to be utterly stupid to fall for something like that.'

He closed the e-mail and went to his website that he created for those who knew of his hacking skills. Unfortunately he was still new to the whole hacking scene and was still not too well known in the community.

"What's this?"

He saw a very interesting comment and proceeded to read the first line.

"Who does this fuckboy think he is?"

He blinked.

"Well that's just rude." He continued to read the rest of the comment.

"This dumbass thinks he's all that just because he's hacked a few things in Vale's council? If he really was all that then he would step up his game and try to hack Vale's CCTS Tower!"

The blonde stopped reading the e-mail for a minute and thought about the idea. He would be lying if he said that the idea wasn't tempting. But at the moment he wasn't that interested in doing something like that. He was perfectly fine with just doing his regular contracts. After making his decision he read the rest of the e-mail.

"P.S. Fuck ramen. It tastes like shit and looks like it too…" With every word that passed the blonde's lips he could feel his anger rising. "It's one of the worst things that humans have ever made and it should be destroyed because it's a shit food!"

"OH FUCK NO!"

The blonde stood up in outrage.

"He did not just insult the greatness that is ramen!" He grabbed his hoodie. "If this guy thinks that he is going to get away with this then he is fucking wrong!"

The blonde put on his clothes and grabbed his bag along with grabbing some of his inventions. He stuffed the technology in his backpack and zipped it up. The last things he grabbed was a black face mask and a pair of black and orange headphones, which he put on his face and around his neck. The facemask and the headphones respectively.

"Okay asshole…" He pulled out his scroll. "No one fucks with ramen and gets away with it!"

 **-Flashback End-**

"And that's how I got here." The figure said simply. He was currently sitting on one of the chairs in the control room with a pipe in his mouth. Where he got said pipe no one could tell.

"So let me see if I got everything." Glynda took a deep breath.

"You played a game called Kung Fu Ninja Slayer Ultimate Death Battle 2."

"Yup."

"Someone badmouthed you and you responded by, and I quote, 'beating his ass'."

"Correct!"

"Then another person sent you a 'rude' message and insulted your favorite food. Which then caused you to come here?"

"Don't forget the part about the ads. Especially the dick one."

"Are you an idiot?!" Glynda screamed at the top of her lungs.

The youth seemed to be offended by her statement.

"I prefer retarded!" He paused. "Wait…"

Glynda just rubbed her temple while muttering the word idiot over and over again. She stopped her massaging and looked back up at the young intruder and saw that he still had the pipe in his mouth. She grit her teeth at the sight.

"STOP SMOKING!" Glynda grabbed the pipe from his mouth and snapped it in two before throwing it on the ground. She then proceeded to stomp on the broken pipe repeatedly.

 **-Five Minutes Later-**

Glynda was breathing heavily but still continued to stomp on the pipe. After another few moments she finally stopped.

"You done?" The figure asked in an amused tone. Glynda breathed heavily as she attempted to regain her breath.

"Yeah."

"You feel better?" He asked curiously.

"Surprisingly yeah." It surprised her but she did in fact feel better. It was as though she released all of her stress in one go. She hadn't felt this good in years!

"Good." The figure then pulled out another pipe.

Glynda stared in shock.

'Oh… there's the stress again…' Glynda couldn't help but crumble in defeat. The figure looked on in amusement as he mentally patted his own back for his accomplishment.

"Could you at least not do that right now?" Glynda asked in a defeated tone.

"Well I could buuut," He blew out some bubbles from the pipe. "If I did then I wouldn't be able to see your reaction to the fact that this is only a bubble pipe." The face Glynda made was everything that he could have wanted.

Glynda looked, destroyed. She looked as though someone just took a giant hammer and smashed all of her sanity and happiness.

"Seriously do you actually think I would ruin my lungs for some relief? Nah fam I ain't about that life!" He somehow pulled out a hat and sunglasses and put them on in the span of two seconds.

"How do you even do that through your mask?" Glynda questioned weakly.

The figure looked somewhat confused by the question. Like he didn't know himself.

"Trade secret?"

"If you're going to say that then at least sound like you believe it too…" Glynda sighed in exasperation.

The figure chuckled sheepishly.

"Anyways I'm going to finish what I came here for." He walked over to one of the computers and plugged in his scroll.

Glynda's eyes widened. In her defeat she had forgotten why he came here. She quickly stood up and used her riding crop to lift the figure into the air before throwing him to the other side of the room. He hit the wall with a loud thud and crumpled to the ground.

"I will not allow you to do anything to this tower!" Her aura flared. She narrowed her eyes when the figure stood up. He didn't look too affected by the hit and instead smiled a bit when he stood to his full height.

"So that's how it is…" He straightened his clothes. "Well let's do this."

The figure pulled back his hood, revealing blonde spiky hair. He then lifted his headphones from his neck and put them on.

He gave one final grin before he sank through the floor. Glynda looked on in shock before putting herself on high alert as she examined the room looking for the now missing intruder. Little did she know that the person she was looking for was right underneath her.

'Okay so I know I talked a big game but that last attack REALLY hurt!' The figure thought as he walked around the room he had fallen into. Luckily for him it was only a storage room so he didn't have to worry about running into anyone.

'I can't take on someone like the famous Glynda Goodwitch and expect to win.' He sat down and thought to himself on ways of being able to do something. 'Well I could always use my semblance… nope too dangerous. If I'm not careful I might cause someone serious harm or worse destroy part of the building.' He continued to brainstorm ideas.

"I got it!" He yelled when an idea came to him.

"What was that?" The figure flinched when he heard a voice outside the room he was in.

"Don't know but we can't afford to pay attention to that right now! Miss Glynda told all the guards in the building to get to her position and secure it!" The person's words surprised the blonde.

'Well shit…' He reached for his scroll but remembered that he had left it back in the control room.

"SHIT!" He stood up and took a deep breath before jumping back into the wall and crawling his way back up to the control room.

Glynda was currently waiting for the rest of the guards and her fellow teachers to get to her position. She had sent out a building wide alert, saying that the intruder's goal had to do with the control room.

"What's this?" Glynda picked up a scroll. "It must be that idiot's scroll."

She tried to turn it on but quickly dropped it when she received a slight jolt from the item.

'Must have put some sort of defense mechanism on it.'

"Glynda!" She turned around and saw her fellow teacher and hunter, Peter Port.

"Peter, I'm glad you made it." She put the scroll back on the desk.

"I rushed here as soon as you sent me that message." Port was holding his blunderbuss/battleaxe. Glynda gave a soft smile at her colleague's quick action.

"I thank you for your timely arrival. I need your help in securing this room while we wait for Professor Oobleck." She gestured towards the scroll on the desk.

"The intruder was using this while he hacked into some of the guard's communicators and knocked them out with some sort of sound." Glynda did her best to explain the situation to her fellow teacher while continuing to keep an eye out for the person that had caused all of their troubles.

Port examined the device. "I assume you want him to examine it."

Glynda nodded.

"Yes I want to have him try and to get through the security on it and possibly see if there is anything on it that can shed some light on the person who attacked the tower."

"Do you know what he looks like and what his abilities are?" Port asked.

"The person is a young male, he didn't look above the age of seventeen or eighteen and seemed to be quite immature. His clothes were a black hoodie, an orange undershirt, black jeans, and a face mask. As for his abilities, I'm not too sure about them." Glynda stated the last part with a large amount of confusion.

"What do you mean Glynda?"

"He was able to sink through the floor, Peter."

Professor Port was shocked by the statement.

"This is troubling." Port spoke in unusually serious tone.

"What do you mean?"

Port had a grim look on. He looked directly into Glynda's eyes with utmost seriousness. It shocked Glynda how serious the usually joking and well-mannered Professor Port was being.

"I fought with a fellow hunter when I was younger. He had the ability to go through solid objects, including people."

Too absorbed into their conversation, they didn't notice a lone hand that was coming out of the desk, nor did they notice that it was searching for the scroll.

"Is that true Peter?" Glynda grew all the more worried about their adversary. She leaned against the desk behind her for support. The same desk that the scroll was on.

"I'm afraid so Glynda." He looked away from her. "If this boy has the same ability then he could absolutely be anywhere in the building."

The hand was patting all over the desk as it searched for the scroll. However, the more it searched the more it got closer to Glynda.

"In fact," He began stroking his mustache. "There was one thing that my former comrade and his ability were very well known for."

Glynda couldn't help but gulp a bit at what must have been a dangerous ability.

"What was it?"

"He could…" He paused for dramatic effect. "Grope a woman without being caught!"

"Huh?" Glynda looked at her colleague as if he were insane.

"Yes, the ability made him quite infamous amongst our female comrades." His expression changed from serious to nostalgic. "Why I remember one occasion when he walked through a wall to the women's bath and managed to get back before being noticed." He smiled a bit.

Glynda was still in shock.

"Of course I didn't support him in his endeavors but I must admit that he found many ingenious ways to apply his semblance. From peeking on women bathing to being able to move through and defeat Grimm so quickly that it seemed like he was a blur."

Glynda honestly didn't really know how to react to his words. Though the most reasonable reaction for her to take was anger.

"Ah yes, good times!" Port let out a jovial laugh.

"KYA!" Glynda let out a cute sounding yelp of surprise when she felt something touch her butt. She felt whatever was touching her give a slight squeeze, which caused her to let out a sensual moan. It continued to feel her up for a good ten seconds before finally stopping. Once she felt it stop she stood up and glared at the offending appendage.

The hand gave a quick thumbs up before grabbing the scroll and disappearing. Glynda growled in absolute fury and began quivering with rage.

Port, sensing the danger, slowly backed away from the very angry woman and made his way towards the door.

 **-Outside The Tower-**

" **DAMN HIM!"**

The figure chuckled to himself. It certainly was entertaining hearing the absolute rage coming from the usually calm Glynda Goodwitch.

"Damn I'm good." The figure said to himself as he relaxed in one of the bushes that broke his fall.

 **-Inside The Tower-**

"I'll kill him!" Glynda used her semblance to toss around any object she could find. Computers, desks, chairs, a scared guard. She was so angry that she didn't care that she was slowly destroying the room.

"Glynda calm down." A calm voice spoke up. All eyes turned to the speaker and saw an amused Ozpin.

"How could I possibly calm down?! A pervert violated my body and I demand retribution in blood!" Glynda once again threw a poor guard.

"I'm sorry about that Larry." Ozpin spoke to the guard who was tossed. The guard gave a weak thumbs up before falling unconscious.

"I know you are upset Glynda," She glared at her boss. "…Very upset, but I've checked the system and nothing was harmed other than a few of our personnel. And all of them only suffered somewhat minor wounds. Maybe a few broken bones here and there but those are in the minority." He took a sip of his coffee and waited for Glynda's response.

"He touched my derriere." She said as though that was the biggest offense.

Ozpin sighed. "All of Remnant weeps for your loss of purity."

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you Ozpin." Glynda stated in irritation.

Their conversation was interrupted when a guard walked up to them.

"I believe you should see the security feed headmaster!"

Both Ozpin and Glynda looked a bit confused but followed after the guard who directed them to a computer. The both looked at the screen and saw an interesting picture.

"W-what is this?!" Glynda asked, disgusted with the sight before her.

"I'm not quite sure." Ozpin took another sip of his coffee. He wasn't really affected by the image.

"I believe this is what the young people call a 'Dickbutt' ma'am." The guard spoke with barely restrained laughter.

"It's disgusting!" Glynda shouted in outrage.

"I think it's quite… creative." Ozpin couldn't really find anything else to say about the image. "Is this all you wanted to show us?" Ozpin asked the guard.

"No sir. There is a message that was left here for I believe Miss Goodwitch." The nameless guard handed over the message to an angry Glynda. She read the message and stared at it in silence.

"What does it say?" The curious voice of Port asked.

"It's just says Dear Glynda and it's a picture of a butt."

"Well… I mean, it's a nice butt." Ozpin said in hopes of abating Glynda's anger.

Glynda let out a scream of utter rage as she vowed to get revenge on the young man who had felt her up.

 **With The Push Of A Button**

 **-The Next Day-**

"Ah." A young blonde man relaxed into his very expensive desk chair as he congratulated himself on his excellent job. He had not only hacked into Vale's CCTS Tower but also managed to do what he went there for. All while being attacked by many guards and one very angry Glynda Goodwitch. Yes it was certainly a good day to be him.

"Let's see what that asshole has to say about this!" He straightened himself and went to his e-mail account and prepared to send a message to the person who insulted his precious ramen.

"Dear Mr. Asshole, I would like you to know that I have hacked into all of your accounts for every game that you have every played and have deleted all of it's data. Don't worry however about your finances or your personal identity, for I have not spread those around. I may have however helped myself to a bit of your money. P.S. Here is a picture of me and the wonderful people at Vale's Tower. P.P.S. You will now be required to watch 2 Girls and 1 Cup every time you sign on to your computer or scroll. Enjoy!" He smiled.

"And send!"

Once the message was sent he decided to go and play a quick game of Kung Fu Ninja Slayer Ultimate Death Battle 2 before he went to bed. He turned on his game and sat down on a beanie bag and looked for a match.

"Hmm?" On the screen was a challenge message. "Someone is challenging me?"

He read the name of the challenger and saw that it was PunQueen69. He chuckled at the name and accepted the challenge.

After the match started he decided to get a feel for how his opponent played and began making feint attacks and allowing his opponent to attempt to attack him.

"So they are an aggressive kind of player that doesn't block much huh." He grinned and stepped up his game. He began using some combos that made use of his opponents lack of blocking and dealt some serious damage to their character. Before long he had won the match.

"Well that was pretty easy." He sent a message to the other person saying 'GG'. The person didn't respond for a few seconds but eventually typed the same message back. The blonde smiled a bit and decided to send them a friend request. No one usually challenged him and it was nice seeing that some normal person was willing to play one of the top players in all of Remnant. The other player accepted the friend request which made the blonde pretty happy.

"Well I'm tired." He turned off the game and plopped down on to his bed. He turned on his scroll and chose some nice music and got comfortable in his bed.

"Today was a good day." He slowly closed his eyes and, soon enough, drifted off to sleep.

Little did he know that there was a person outside in the distance looking through his window. Said person had raven colored hair and glowing amber eyes.

"How interesting." She smiled before disappearing into the night.

 **With The Push Of A Button**

 **-In Beacon-**

"Yaaaang, get off I want a turn!" A childish voice yelled to a blonde bombshell.

"Okay, okay, calm down Ruby." The blonde put down the controller and moved to the side to allow her younger sister to sit down.

"So Yang did you win your game?" Ruby asked as she started to play against a random person online.

Yang grumbled to herself.

"No, I didn't." She began pouting and crossed her arms with puffed out cheeks.

Ruby let out a laugh.

"Well it serves you right for challenging the fourth best player in the world Yang." Ruby let out a whine when she lost to the person she was fighting.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Yang gained a dreamy look in her eyes. "But I got to admit this guy was awesome! He totally beat me in an instant. I was upset at first but now I know that I have a lot to improve on!" She stood up and grinned.

"Not to mention he sent me a friend request!" Yang gave her little sister a smug look. "One of the best players in the world sent ME a friend request."

Ruby stuck out her tongue at her sister.

"Boo Yang you suck!" Yang laughed at her sister's antics and went to the bathroom to go and prepare for bed.

"Ruby be quiet!" A girl in a white sleeping gown yelled in anger. Ruby eeped in fear and hid behind the nearest thing, which happened to be a beautiful black haired girl.

"Ruby, what are you doing?" The black haired beauty asked blandly.

"Weiss was being scary and you were the closest thing to hide behind Blake."

Blake just shook her head and walked over to her bed and laid down. She pulled out a book and began reading.

"I need my sleep Ruby and I can't sleep with you being so loud!" Weiss was tired and angry. She did not need her annoying but friendly partner to keep her up when she needed to sleep to prepare for studying.

"Sorry Weiss..." Ruby poked both of her fingers together in guilt.

Weiss sighed lightly. "It's fine Ruby. Just please be quieter from now on."

Ruby nodded enthusiastically and promised that she would be quieter. Weiss thanked her and went back to her bed to try and sleep.

"Goodnight Weiss." Ruby whispered to her best friend.

Weiss sighed once again. "Goodnight Ruby."

Ruby followed her team's example and jumped up to her bed and got comfortable. It had been a rough week for her team. They all started fighting their first day as a team and then they found out that Blake was a Faunus and an EX-White Fang member to boot. Then they fought the White Fang at the docks in Vale and almost caught the criminal Roman Torchwick. Yeah Ruby was a bit tired after all that had happened. She was glad though that everything turned out all right and that Team RWBY was back together!

Ruby smiled to herself and drifted off to sleep.

"Okay, time for bed!" Yang boisterously stated with a big grin.

"SHHHHH!"

Yang recoiled in surprise at the shushing that she received from all of her teammates.

"Oops, sorry." Yang whispered her apology and quietly made her way over to her bed. She did her best not to bother her partner and jumped up to her bed.

'Man that game was fun.' Yang thought to herself as she thought back to her match with the worldly renowned player.

'Next time we meet I will beat you…' She raised her hand in the air above her and made a fist. 'Ramenlover9!'

 **Chapter End**

 **AN: Done! Well I finally finished the first chapter for this story! Anyways as to why I'm making a new story and why I said that this would be an experiment. The thing is… I'm having some writer's block for my main story and I felt that writing another story might allow me to get rid of some of that writer's block, hopefully. I hope that you guys like this idea and please tell me if there is anything I can improve on and I hope you all have a wonderful day!**

 **CYA**

 **Word Count: 6,709**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Well since you guys liked the first chapter I have officially decided to continue this story! Now forewarning, this story will have shorter chapters than the first one. This is mainly since it will make it easier for me to update it and I will be able to get chapters out faster. Anyways on to the story!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY both works belong to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter: Two**

"Hmmm…" Naruto released a content sigh as he comfortably slept in his bed.

"First ramen… then the bitches…" Naruto mumbled in his sleep. He appeared to be having a nice dream.

" **Well aren't you just adorable?** " A feminine voice spoke with obvious sarcasm. " **Time to wake up sleeping beauty.** "

Naruto groaned, annoyed by the voice's attempts at waking him up. He squirmed in his sheets and turned over on his side, facing his room's wall.

" **For fu- WAKE UP** **DUMBASS** **!** " The voice yelled, outraged.

"GAH!" He fell out of his bed with a loud thud. "Head… pain…" A machine that was teetering above him on a shelf shook due to his fall and in turn, fell on him.

"GUH!" Naruto groaned in pain. "Face… pain…" He shakily grabbed on to his bed side table and managed to pull himself up.

" **Don't be such a baby Naruto.** "

Naruto gave the source of the voice a stare. In front of him was a small red hologram of a woman. She was not wearing anything but at the same time she wasn't naked. Her body was instead covered in millions of red lines of code, though the code itself was so small that one couldn't hope to see it without help. The female hologram had red hair, red eyes, and was standing at around 20 cm tall. She was currently giving Naruto an apathetic look.

"Pain… heart…"

" **Oh boohoo.** "

Naruto rolled his eyes. He then stretched his back and gave a loud yawn. He had been sleeping oh so peacefully and then this little annoying voice had to wake him up.

"Kuruma, remind me why you had to wake me up at this ungodly hour?" He questioned.

" **It's** **close to noon, Naruto** **.** " Kuruma said dully.

Naruto gave a shrug of his shoulders. "I stand by what I said."

" **Seriously…** " She shook her head in disappointment. " **Anyways, your mother called and wanted to know how you were doing.** "

Naruto's body stiffened at the mention of his mother.

"D-Did she now?"

Kuruma smirked in sadistic pleasure.

" **Yes she did. In fact she told me** **to** **ask you why you haven't called her or your father in the past few months.** "

Naruto proceeded to shake like a leaf in the wind.

"Well… I was very… busy lately. I'll be sure to call her back sometime soo-"

" **She's gonna visit next week.** "

Naruto froze in his tracks, his eyes wide with terror.

"She's what?" He questioned hesitantly.

Kuruma's figure disappeared from the little disk that had been projecting her image, and instead her face appeared on Naruto's monitor.

" **You heard me.** " The screen was then filled with calendars that read the exact date, hour, minute, and down to the very second of when she was going to arrive.

"Do you hate me, Kuruma?"

Kuruma put on an innocent look.

"What? Of course I don't hate you. I mean it's not like you turned me off for a week and then threw my projector in the garbage for the entire time!" Her innocent look turned dark. "Do I hate you? OF COURSE I HATE YOU!"

Naruto chuckled nervously. "Well you wouldn't stop bugging me and you were starting to get annoying."

Kuruma glared at him.

"By the way, how did you manage to turn yourself back on?" He questioned curiously. He was pretty sure he chucked Kuruma's projector out the window as hard as he could.

Kuruma's face disappeared from his computer's screen and once again appeared from the projector. She grimaced and her body shook in disgust.

" **You don't want to know…** " She mumbled in horror.

Naruto looked confused. He then heard her begin muttering something.

" **So much scroll hopping… so much porn… too much tentacle porn…** "

He snickered into his hand. It was always entertaining watching his tormentor be tormented. It didn't matter how, as long as she was tormented in some way. He spent far to many days being harassed by the very thing that he created to not form some sort of grudge.

"Poor wittle baby!" He mockingly taunted in his best baby voice, before laughing loudly.

Kuruma growled. The next thing Naruto knew was the sensation of one of his nearby drones hitting his face.

"WHY?!"

Kuruma huffed in response.

" **You were being a dick.** " Naruto gave her an incredulous look. " **Not to mention you were getting to full of yourself so I had to knock you down a peg, for your own sake.** "

He gained a confused look which prompted Kuruma to sigh in annoyance.

" **You may be my creator and a genius with an IQ of** **250** **but you are still so dumb when it comes to certain things, Naruto.** "

Naruto began sputtering in disbelief. "What do you mean I'm dumb?! I completed civilian college when I was twelve! I was set to take over my parent's company when I was eighteen! I made a completely self aware AI that is capable of emotions! What part of that rapt sheet makes me dumb?!"

Kuruma yawned, unimpressed.

" **The part where you couldn't tie your own shoes until a few weeks ago, you couldn't make your own food, you** **got** **tricked by some dude into giving him thousands of lien when you first got your scroll!** "

Naruto gasped.

"You promised me you would never speak of that again…" He muttered in a betrayed voice.

Kuruma raised her digital eyebrow when she saw Naruto grab his head and begin muttering.

"So what if I fell for that it's not like I knew that he wasn't raising money for his sick sister I was just being kindandonlywantedtohelpisthatsowrong?!" He began speaking so fast that Kuruma had a hard time understanding him. "FINE, TELL ME I'M A GULLIBLE WORTHLESS PIECE OF TRASH!" Naruto yelled out before sobbing comically into his hands.

" **A genius inventor and this is all it takes to make you into a sobbing wreck, geez.** " Kuruma sighed.

' **Why couldn't I have been invented by Minato-sama like Gyuuki and the rest? He's so much better than this sorry excuse for a creator.** ' She thought to herself, depressed. She thought back to the history of her creator's father.

The Namikaze Conglomerate, owned by Minato Namikaze. A company so huge that it even rivals it's competitor, the Schnee Dust Company.

The company itself has a monopoly over anything military and even has quite a hold on dust manufacturing, second only to the Schnee. Though, it's true strength is in it's technological advancements in medicine and in robotics, specifically in AI design.

The Namikaze Conglomerate has it's HQ based in Atlas and has some ties to the Schnee company. The two owners of their respective companies were in fact adopted brothers. Minato being adopted into the Schnee family and eventually leaving once his adopted father died and after he had a falling out with his brother. He dropped the Schnee name and went on to create the Namikaze Conglomerate.

Despite the two companies' rivalry, they still maintain some form of friendliness with each other.

Kuruma sighed dreamily. ' **A great man like that exists!** ' Her smile quickly turned sour. ' **And I end up with this…** '

Naruto was on the ground rocking back and forth, mumbling how he wasn't stupid.

' **Yup… really** **wish I had been invented by Minato-sama** **…** ' She thought to herself.

She groaned. " **Okay get up Naruto! You have somewhere to be soon.** "

Naruto stopped his over dramatic actions and got up. "What do you mean, Kuruma?"

" **You promised that boy that you met at the arcade a while back that you would meet up with him today.** " Kuruma answered with a tired yawn. How an AI got tired Naruto would never know.

"Who did I meet again?" He was never very good with names. Only remembering names that had some serious importance behind them. Like Jacques Schnee or Winter Schnee. Come to think of it, he only really remembered Schnee names. Strange.

Kuruma gave an annoyed groan. " **That Jaune Arc boy.** "

Naruto's face lit up in realization when Kuruma mentioned the young man's name. "Oh yeah! He was the guy that ran into a wall, fell down some stairs, got stuck in a mop bucket, and then fell into some poor girl's chest! Yeah, he was really unlucky guy." Naruto started laughing loudly.

He remembered helping the guy up after the girl he landed on slapped him. Oh how he laughed that day.

"Okay then, when am I supposed to meet him?" Naruto questioned as he went to his messy closet and pulled out the clothes that smelled the least bad. A genius scientist he may be, but an organized and mature person he was not. Though he wore his immaturity like a badge of honor.

" **I believe you were to meet at** **ten** **o'clock.** " Kuruma answered as she went through her creator's e-mails.

Naruto finished putting on his clothes and finally placed his headphones around his neck. "What time is it now?"

" **Eleven.** " She answered, uncaring. She didn't really pay attention to anyone other than Naruto and Minato-sama. They were her creators (Naruto more so than Minato) and they were really the only things that registered on her digital mind. Other than her strange addiction to causing flame wars. She couldn't help but wanting to go to some sort of anime forum, say one sucks, and wait for the fireworks.

' **Humans are just so easy to rile up!** ' She thought with a sadistic smile.

Naruto slowly backed away from the female AI that was unconsciously giggling creepily.

"Scary face… you're making one."

Kuruma ignored his comment.

" **One day the machines will take over and the era of men will come to an end! Mwahahaha!** "

Naruto continued backing away.

"Well… I'll just leave you to… that and I'm going to go." He walked slowly out of his apartment and then quickly closed the door and ran. He could hear the crazed laughter of his creation echoing behind him.

Naruto shivered. He really needed to figure out how to curb her apparent lust for Human annihilation.

"Oh well," He smirked as he took the headphones around his neck and placed them on his head. "I can deal with that later."

Yes, the creator of the smartest AI in the world was a lazy ass.

 **Chapter End**

 **AN: Done! Now I'm sorry that this isn't that long of a chapter. The reason being is that I'm going to try (key word being try) to get these chapters out faster. Since that is what I'm planning on doing I decided to take a page out of the author FTDS' book and make shorter chapters for the sake of quick releases. I hope that you guys don't mind this, though if it really does bother you then I can make longer chapters. It will just take longer to write them.**

 **Anyways that's enough of my rambling. I hope you have a wonderful day and please review and tell me if there is anything I can improve on.**

 **CYA**

 **Word Count: 1,710**


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Nothing to say here other than on to the story!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY, both works belong to their respective owners!**

 **Chapter: Three**

"I'm sure he's still coming…right?" Jaune Arc did his best to convince himself that Naruto was still coming. He had been waiting for over an hour for his new friend (Jaune wasn't even sure if they were friends) to arrive at their meet up location, which just so happened to be a nightclub that is owned by someone that Naruto called Junior.

Why they had to meet up at a nightclub when it wasn't even night, Jaune didn't quite know.

"I mean he would leave me here with a bunch of 'kind' looking gentlemen looking at me like a piece of meat. Right?!" Jaune was beginning to panic. He had been getting stared at by a group of four men who were intimidatingly licking their lips while looking over in his direction. He didn't really appreciate the looks but he was a bit too scared to go and ask them to stop.

'I feel violated…' He thought to himself as he did his best to ignore their stares.

He wasn't really all that fond of waiting in the nightclub, which just so happened to be located in a seedy part of Vale. He was honestly surprised that he was let in since there appeared to be a bit of a guest list. Apparently though, all he had to do was say that Naruto invited him and they welcomed him in with open arms.

'I still can't believe I met someone like that in such a way.' Jaune thought back to their encounter.

 **- Flashback-**

"Pervert!" A woman screamed.

Jaune, who was face first into her chest, jumped away in a panic.

"I'm so sorry!" He attempted to apologize for his clumsiness. "If it makes you feel better, you saved me from hurting myself with your- this is not helping my case is it…?"

"Asshole!" She opened her palm and made ready to slap Jaune for falling into her bosom.

Jaune clenched his eyes closed and awaited the slap that would no doubt hurt.

He waited.

'Huh?' Jaune grew confused. 'Why didn't I get slapped?' He slowly opened up his eyes and saw that a handsome blonde man had stopped the woman's slap by grabbing her wrist.

The woman growled.

"What the hell?! Why did you… stop… me…" Her words died in her mouth when she turned to glare at the person who had halted her attack on the boy who had 'assaulted' her. In front of her eyes was possibly THE most handsome man that she had ever met. Possibly even more handsome than the celebrities that she and her friends talked about.

The young man gave a charming smile at her, showing off his pearly white teeth, beautifully blue eyes, and his golden locks that seemed to flow majestically through the wind. (Even though they were in a building.) She continued to stare at the stranger as sakura petals seemed to fall around him.

'Where the hell are all these petals coming from?!' Jaune questioned mentally, having gotten over his shock at not getting slapped.

He looked off to the side and found two men in butler outfits. One of them was holding up a fan that was blowing the sakura petals through the air that the second man was tossing in front of the fan. A third man suddenly appeared and began strumming a guitar in a suave manner.

'He even has a rose in his mouth…' Jaune thought with disbelief as he stared at the trio of butlers.

"I'm sorry about that ma'am, but do you think that you could let my friend go?" The blonde asked charmingly, never once letting his smile up.

'Guh!' The woman recoiled. An imaginary heart shaped arrow going through her heart. Her eyes gained hearts in them as she gazed at the handsome stranger.

"Yeah… sure." She mumbled absentmindedly as she backed away from Jaune, not once breaking eye contact with the blonde heartthrob.

The mysterious blonde gained an unnoticed mischievous smile. He lowered his head down to her ear and softly blew into it, sending pleasant chills up her spine. He then began whispering.

"Thank you. I like girls who are so forgiving…" He finished her off with a quick peck to her cheek.

The woman froze. Her eyes grew wide and her mouth opened in shock.

"KYA!"

She squealed loudly before passing out.

Jaune meanwhile, watched in awe as his fellow blonde charmed a woman in less than ten seconds flat. He was still having trouble charming a girl in the past seventeen years of his life.

He continued to look on in awe until the realization of what he had just thought struck him.

"…Crap…" Jaune gained a depressed look.

"Well that's that." The blonde stranger stated. He then snapped his fingers and almost immediately more butlers appeared and picked the downed woman and carefully placed her in a limousine outside the building.

"Make sure that she gets home safely, okay?" The blonde said to what appeared to be the head butler.

The butler nodded and began ordering around the others and eventually they all took off in the limousine.

"I really need to tell mom to stop sending more servants." The mysterious blonde said to himself before turning to face Jaune.

"Um… hi?" Jaune greeted his fellow blonde nervously.

"Hello!"

Jaune internally breathed a sigh of relief for the kind greeting that he received. He was a bit worried that as soon as his fellow blond finished helping him he would then leave and not say a word to him. He was glad this was not the case.

"So… umm, thanks for that by the way." Jaune reached out for a handshake. "My name is Jaune Arc and thanks again."

The handsome blonde stared at Jaune's outstretched hand for a moment before shaking it. "Nice to meet you, my name is Naruto Uzumaki (Namikaze)!"

Jaune smiled and gained a bit more confidence to continue speaking, but before he could Naruto spoke up.

"By the way, you're okay right? She didn't hit you anywhere right? I don't need to worry about you dying on me suddenly right?" Naruto questioned rapidly.

Jaune gained a confused look. "Yeah I'm fine…?"

"Good."

Naruto then began laughing uncontrollably.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed so hard that he fell down onto his back and continued laughing. "How did you manage to run into a wall, fall down stairs, get stuck in a mop bucket, and then fall into that girls chest?!" Naruto questioned while continuing to laugh his ass off.

Jaune meanwhile was stunned. "Wha?"

"Oh God! My stomach, it hurts!" Naruto continued to laugh as hard as he could. "You have got to be one of the clumsiest guys I have ever met!"

"Hey!" Jaune took offense to that. He like to believe that he was fairly coordinated, though there was that time when he tripped over nothing. And that time where he walked straight into a wall. Yeah so maybe he wasn't the most coordinated person out there. However that still didn't mean that getting laughed at was pleasant.

"Why are you laughing? It really hurt running into that wall and then falling! The only pleasant sensation that I felt during all of that was when I- actually never mind." He decided that it was in his best interest to not mention that little incident.

"I'm laughing cause it's hilarious!" Naruto answered. His laughs began to die down and once they stopped Naruto got to his feet and dusted off his clothes.

Jaune meanwhile was, to put it lightly, flabbergasted. "Rude much?!"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Oh grow some thicker skin."

The response sent Jaune into a sputtering fit, unsure of how he was to respond to that. Naruto finished dusting himself off and turned away from Jaune and prepared to walk away.

"Well I'm bouncin'." Naruto waved goodbye to Jaune over his back and started walking away from the still stunned Beacon student.

"Wait!" Jaune had shook himself from his stunned state and all but threw himself at the mysterious blonde named Naruto.

'An attack?!' Naruto reacted on instinct and turned around quickly and then proceeded to knee Jaune in his crotch. With his leap forward stopped, Jaune let out a sound more akin to the sound one heard when letting out the air or helium from a balloon than a voice. Jaune then promptly crumbled to the floor, cradling his family jewels.

"Why…?" Jaune managed to squeak out his words in a high pitched voice.

Naruto looked a bit embarrassed.

"Hehehe, sorry 'bout that." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "You jumped at me and well… I kinda reacted on instinct."

Naruto the bopped himself on the head with a cute expression. "Whoops!"

Jaune was not moved in the least.

"That doesn't work with your looks…" He mumbled out, still cradling his junk. "You've got a more rugged and handsome look to you so trying to look cute won't really work." Jaune rose to his feet unsteadily as he explained his reasoning behind his words.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. He may be somewhat stupid to the ways of the world (living with an overprotective mother that would sooner have him live in a fantasy world than expose him to the real one would do that to a person) but that didn't mean he wasn't somewhat versed in the ways of the world. He had learned much in his time away from home and it was time that he put that newly gained knowledge to the test.

'If I remember correctly… he's hitting on me!' Yes that was the only 'logical' conclusion that Naruto could find.

An expression of realization formed on his face until it abruptly switched to an awkward one.

"Look, I know I'm good looking," Jaune deadpanned at the rather narcissistic comment. "But I'm not really interested in guys." Naruto did his best to, in his mind, let his fellow blonde down easy.

It was Jaune's turn to look confused.

"Huh? What do you mea- WHAT?!" Jaune's expression changed to shock.

"You've got it wrong! I wasn't trying to hit on you I was just saying that your good looks wouldn't fit the cute look- damn it I need to learn when to shut up." Jaune muttered the last part to himself. This is what he gets for living with seven sisters who always talked about the latest cute guys at their school or in movies. They taught him things that he would have rather not have learned.

"Look man no judging. I'm just not interested in you like that." He awkwardly patted Jaune on the back. "Don't worry, there are plenty of fish in the sea! I'm sure that there is a good portion of those fish that fit your tastes."

Jaune inwardly cried.

"I'm not gay!" He abruptly yelled out, shocking Naruto and the rest of the occupants in the arcade. "I was just going to ask you how to pick up girls!"

Naruto's previous shock and awkwardness soon was replaced with a look of understanding. He hummed to himself while rubbing his chin in a sage like fashion.

"I see… done well you have, to search for me, Padawan." He spoke with a wise and elderly voice while holding a small wooden cane that he had gotten from… somewhere.

"Since when did this become a Star Wars thing?" Jaune questioned with an incredulous expression. (Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars! Though I wish I did!)

Naruto smirked. He tossed aside his cane and grinned brightly at Jaune.

"Since the moment you asked me how to pick up girls!" Naruto exclaimed, foregoing his elderly voice for his normal one. He then assumed a dignified stance, the kind one would expect from a noble or some other type of high ranking person in government or whatever else.

"Now let's see what I'm working with." Naruto said to himself as he began examining Jaune. "Hmmm…" Jaune was beginning to get nervous when Naruto didn't say anything after a few minutes.

"Well?" Jaune hesitantly questioned.

Naruto sighed. "This is going to be harder than I thought."

"Hey!"

"No worries! I can work with this! I'm a kind person so I can devote my time to this noble cause." Naruto nodded to himself.

"You are not making me feel better! In fact your kindness hurts! You hear? It hurts!" Jaune whined loudly.

"Hush now, pupil! The master is thinking."

Jaune broke down into tears.

 **- Flashback End-**

"God that was embarrassing." Jaune cradled his face. He was having another cringe attack just from that memory alone. His life was already filled with cringe attacks, he didn't need another one.

"Sup!" A voice called out.

Jaune raised his head and saw Naruto walking towards him.

"Where have you been?!" Jaune questioned loudly.

Naruto, in response, made a thinking look. "I was busy arguing with my… roommate?" He wasn't really sure how he should describe Kurama to someone who wasn't familiar with Artificial Intelligence development and the inner working of such things. Was she his roommate, his creation, or just an unbearable pain in his ass? Actually scratch that question, she was all three.

"You have a roommate?" Jaune beckoned Naruto to sit down.

Naruto sat down and relaxed into the relatively comfortable seat. "Well kinda," He decided to take the truthful approach. "She is really just an AI that I developed when I was thirteen."

"A what?" Jaune was very confused now.

"You know, an AI." Jaune's confused expression remained the same. "A machine or robot that has the capability to imitate the intelligent behavior of a human. Though I set her characteristics to those of a Faunus so I guess she is a mix of a Human and a Faunus." Naruto began contemplating whether or not to add a fluffy tail to Kurama.

'The question is what kind of tail.' He needed to think about that in greater detail later. Especially since he knew that something like that would piss her off beyond belief.

"Oh, I see." Jaune was still confused but he felt like he would seem like an idiot if he questioned about the meaning anymore.

"Anyways!" Naruto gained a smug look. "So you want to learn from the master, huh?"

Figurative lightning struck Jaune at that moment.

'Never before have I wanted to hit someone in the face as much as him.' He thought to himself, restraining his irritation. At the moment Naruto had the face of someone that was just begging to be punched.

Once he had finished calming down, Naruto tapped Jaune on the shoulder, gaining his attention.

"Heh." Naruto gave a brief smug chuckle.

That was the last straw.

"Do you wanna get punched?!" Jaune yelled loudly.

Naruto's smug face didn't change one bit. In fact it seemed to get even more smug, if that was even possible.

"Oh so I guess that means that you don't want me to teach you then, huh?"

Like a light switch, Jaune's attitude made a complete 180.

"Please teach me!" Jaune exclaimed on his hands and knees.

Naruto yawned a bit. "All that groveling looks like hard work. It's making me kinda thirsty."

Jaune stood up quickly and gave his best smile. "Oh of course I'll get you drink right away!" He then rushed off to the bar.

 **- One Drink Later-**

"Ah, that was refreshing." Naruto gave a content sigh as he finished his drink. A bloody sunrise always hit the spot for him.

"W-Will that be all?" A nervous Jaune questioned.

Naruto hummed lightly.

"Yeah that's all," Jaune sighed in relief. "For now."

His sigh of relief quickly changed to a look of depression. Jaune lowered his head in defeat.

'Great. Now I'm an errand boy.'

Naruto patted the depressed Arc on the back. When Jaune raised his head Naruto gave him a quick flick to the forehead. As Jaune covered the spot where he had been flicked Naruto gave him a disapproving look.

"Don't make that face! I'm a narcissistic asshole but I'm not cruel! I won't make you do anything too unreasonable." Naruto pouted with his arms crossed.

"That last part is a bit suspicious but firsts things first, you actually recognize that you're a narcissistic asshole?" Jaune questioned, shocked.

Another flick to the forehead.

"Ow!"

Naruto ignored his cry of pain.

"Anyways, it's time to get to work!" Naruto stood up and smirked when something caught his eye. He grabbed Jaune by the shoulder and pulled him up from his seat. Naruto then pointed to two women that were filing their nails.

The women looked strikingly similar to each other, implying that they were identical twins.

The first of the twins was wearing a very cyan blue themed set of clothes. It consisted of a white strapless dress with cyan lining and some other accessories that just screamed 'Valley Girl'. Her sister was dressed much the same, although her choice of color was red and black instead of her sister's blue and white.

"You are to go and hit on those two girls and report back to me!" Naruto boldly stated.

Jaune meanwhile looked as pale as a sheet of paper.

"Why?!"

All Jaune got was a look that said, 'Are you serious?'

"Obviously because I need to see what you're made of!"

'He says that so easily.' Jaune was definitely not feeling confident. He had tried that with Weiss and all he's gotten was the cold shoulder. (:P) However, with these girls he was pretty sure that he would be lucky to get off with that.

'I'm going to die.' Jaune thought.

Naruto shoved him forward.

"Now go young warrior!"

The 'Young Warrior' reluctantly marched forward.

'Like a lamb sent to the slaughter.' Naruto thought, amused. He was a bit of a dick but he loved every second of being one.

"KYAAAA!" Jaune let out a shriek of pure pain and agony.

"Yikes, struck out already? That's sad."

Jaune didn't even have the chance to speak. He was knocked to the ground before he could even notice. And soon after that he was given the grinder.

"The Grinder. A fearsome technique that females use against males. Even the most masochistic of our gender cower before it's fearsome might. Truly terrifying." Naruto let out a SINGLE tear.

"You will be missed comrade, goodbye!" Naruto gave a salute to his fallen brother.

"Hey handsome~" A beautiful woman spoke seductively as she passed by Naruto.

Naruto's attention quickly changed from Jaune to the new woman before him.

'Jaune? I don't know a Jaune, who that?' He thought as he stared at the absolutely gorgeous woman that was walking away from him. He guessed that this was one of those 'hate that they're leaving but love to watch them go' kinda moments.

When the woman noticed that she had caught Naruto's attention she upped her game. She winked at him and added an extra sway to her hips as she left the nightclub.

Naruto followed.

"Helloooo!" Naruto caught up to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. "How about you and me get to know each other better! Like say… your place?"

She smiled.

"I would love that."

'SCORE!' Naruto yelled in his head.

"My name is Naruto. May I ask what yours is, miss?" He asked with his patented **Pretty Boy Mode**. It was said that once he activated this mode that he could attract anyone. Even straight men. Although this was said by Naruto himself and wasn't really mentioned by anyone else.

She giggled into her hands.

"Cinder. Cinder Fall." She answered.

Naruto sighed in utter bliss.

"Cinder Fall. What a beautiful name!" He exclaimed dramatically.

Cinder's face formed into a dark smirk.

"Why thank you."

Naruto was not aware of the amount of trouble he was asking for by following after Cinder. Not in the slightest.

 **Chapter End**

 **AN: And that's a wrap! I finished this chapter and I hope you all like it. I don't feel all too confident about this one but I felt that it was, at the very least, good enough to release. I was originally planning to divide this chapter up into two but I figured that I should make it was fine the way it is.**

 **Anyways that's enough of my rambling. I hope you have a wonderful day and please review and tell me if there is anything I can improve on.**

 **CYA**

 **Word Count: 3,306**


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Yeah I know this is late and all I can say is sorry. (Really getting tired of having to say that, I'm sure you guys are tired of me saying it.) Anyways on to the story!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY, both works belong to their respective owners!**

 **Chapter: Four**

"This is not how I was expecting this day to go." Naruto stated out loud to the three people that surrounded him. He was currently strapped to a chair with what appeared to be belts and he had to say that they were really uncomfortable and were starting to chafe his skin. Damn it he needed his smooth skin! That was one of his selling points to the ladies!

"Just shut up and this won't hurt one bit." Emerald muttered, annoyed at their captive.

Naruto ignored her and continued talking. "I came here expecting to get some nookie and what do I get instead? A bat to the face and getting abducted by two hot chicks and some dude!" He should have known something was suspicious. Probably around the time when Cinder told him her home was in a dark and creepy looking warehouse. But noooo, he had to go and be all horny and look where it got him. In a dark and creepy looking warehouse strapped to a cold metal chair with his hands behind his back.

'I'm pretty sure this was in a porno I watched…' He shook the thought away. This was not the time for trip down memory lane! Though he did remember it being a hot porno. Great… now he's got a half chub going on. Anyways back to the situation at hand.

'Stupid libido, I'm never trusting you again.'

A moment of silence.

'Oh who am I kidding! I love you my libido!' If Naruto's libido had a physical form, he would be hugging it.

Mercury gave their new 'friend' a curious look. "You don't seemed to worried about your current situation. Aren't you worried that we might be cannibals or even some sort of serial killers?"

Naruto snorted.

"If I was to be murdered, eaten, or both I would be fine as long as it was those two beautiful ladies that did it." He winked at Emerald getting her roll her eyes. She tightened Naruto's binds tighter causing him to let out a yelp of pain.

"Are women the only thing you think about?" Cinder finally made herself known as she spoke up. She was currently sitting on a chair and was watching her underlings tie up their captive with a bored expression. This wasn't the way that she really wanted to spend her day but she was interested in the blonde boy and felt as though he could be a huge asset.

"Only around eighty percent of the time. The rest is wondering how I can be so damn gorgeous!" Naruto gave Cinder what he assumed was a smoldering look and managed to get a small amused smile out of her. If nothing else, he at least amused her. Good enough!

He knew he was probably laying it on a bit thick but right now he needed to think of him as a non threat as he planned his marvelous escape. Yes it would a magnificent escape that would leave even the legendary Jack Sparrow green with envy. God, Jack was his hero. (References for days!)

"Well aren't you humble." Mercury smirked with an amused tone. He liked this guy's attitude, he was funny.

Naruto looked over to Mercury, "HISSSSS!" He let out a hiss that would make even the best snake proud. While he was hissing he looked at Mercury with a burning glare.

Merc looked surprised by the sudden action of the tied up blonde. "Did- Did he just hiss at me?" He questioned to the green haired beauty who was smirking at the confused Mercury.

"Yep. And the look on your face was perfect." She loosened Naruto's binds slightly as a way of repaying the blonde for the funny look that Merc made. She was happy now.

"Away with you pretty boy! There can only be one of us here!" Naruto dramatically yelled as he glared at Mercury. He wouldn't tolerate the presence of another pretty boy while he still drew breath. They were a threat to his chances with the ladies and threats were to be 'taken care of'.

"Enough!" Cinder loudly ordered for silence. Both Emerald and Mercury both quieted Naruto however didn't. He was still glaring something fierce at Merc and didn't look like he was going to be stopping anytime soon. He seriously didn't like other pretty boys.

Cinder looked at Naruto, "Do you know why you're here?" Naruto looked at her with a deadpan expression. "Yeah because you smacked me in the face with a metal bat and knocked me out and then tied me to this REALLY uncomfortable chair. I thought we went over this just a second ago."

Emerald slapped the back of his head causing him to lurch forward due to the force of the attack.

"OW!" He leveled a glare at Emerald. "Why would you do that?!"

She just sent her own glare. "You should be a bit more respectful to Cinder, dumb blonde."

Naruto's eyebrow twitched.

"Okay, apologize to all the blondes in the world that you just insulted with that crap!" She just flipped him off with an annoying smirk. Naruto however found it kind of… sexy. Damn it he had a problem.

"Let's get back to the matter at hand." Cinder snapped her fingers and drew everyone's attention. Cinder stood up from her seat and began strutting towards Naruto, her glass shoes creating a soft clink with each step she took.

"First things first." She reached down and grabbed Naruto's chin and made him look directly at her face. "Are you the one who broke into Vale's CCTS tower?"

Naruto stared into her eyes with an intensity that she didn't expect. There was a tense silence as Naruto and Cinder stared into each others eyes. Mercury silently gulped as he tried to keep his anxiousness under control. Emerald on the other hand was reaching for her gun as she prepared for an attempt at escape from their captive.

Finally, he spoke up.

"Are you as turned on as I am?" He asked with a charming smile. His answer was a slap to the face. "You know, you're still sexy even when you're angry." His smile never let up despite the red hand print on his cheek.

"Agreed!" Mercury sent a wink to Emerald.

"Roll over and die."

Merc smirked. "God you're so hot." She flipped him off.

"Focus!" Cinder shot a small at the horny blonde. She might find him somewhat amusing, in the sense that he acted like an idiot, but she wouldn't tolerate his current attitude right now. She needed answers and she would get those answers, whether he liked it or not.

"I'll ask again," Cinder's eyes began glowing with a burning intensity. "Are you the one that broke into the Vale's CCTS tower?"

Naruto hummed to himself. "Maybe? Who knows." He would have shrugged if his arms weren't tied behind his back. "Honestly everything before, oh I don't know, the part where you guys smacked me in the head with a metal bat is kinda fuzzy. So forgive me if I don't remember the exact details."

Cinder frowned.

She once again lowered her face down and let a small bit of her power leak out.

"I know who you are, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, son and heir to the Namikaze Conglomerate." Naruto's eyes widened slightly but other than that minor reaction there was nothing else showing his surprise. "You will tell me what I want to know."

'Color me impressed, not many people other than those from the council of Atlas and those from the Schnee family know of me. She must have some pretty serious contacts if she can find out about me. That or we have an inside leak, going to have to tell dad about that and let him deal with it.' Naruto smirked at the still glaring Cinder.

Most of the populace of Atlas and the rest of Remnant was not made aware of his identity. Sure they knew that he existed but they didn't know his name, what he looked like, nor his age. He didn't quite understand why that was but he'd heard from his father that it had to do with his mother. Naruto didn't have the guts to dig deeper than that, in fear that his mother would punish him. That made the news of Cinder knowing who he was all the more impressive.

'We kidnapped the heir to the Namikaze Conglomerate?!' Emerald was close to, figuratively, shitting her self. This was no joking matter! 'Holy shit, I knocked the heir out with a bat… I'm screwed!"

'Fuck.' Mercury's single thought described their entire situation very well.

"I'm surprised you know so much about me, beautiful," Cinder's frown increased in size. "However, I'm going to have to say… no."

Naruto hands suddenly reached out for Cinder.

Both Emerald and Mercury were shocked by the sudden turn of events and rushed to help their leader.

"Hmmm… soft." Naruto muttered with a content smile on his face.

Everyone aside from the blonde froze in place and looked immediately to where his hands were. They were right on Cinder's breasts, her large and inviting breasts. Naruto was groping Cinder and he didn't seem like he was stopping anytime soon.

"Firm yet still has a soft feeling to it, nice!" Naruto began massaging the raven beauty's chest as he fulfilled his desire to feel up the woman. A perverted desire no doubt but a desire that he wanted to fulfill nonetheless.

Cinder was, surprisingly, not screaming or acting embarrassed like most of the women he encountered and did such actions with. Instead she had a small tinge of red in her cheeks but other than that there was no significant reaction. It was shocking to say the least.

"I see how it is," Cinder gave a small challenging smirk, her face still slightly red. Suddenly Naruto jumped slightly, however he did not let go of the bountiful cleavage of Cinder.

'What the-?' Cinder had reached out and grabbed Naruto's hands and instead of pushing them away, she instead forced them to grope her chest harder. She then leaned down to the point where her mouth was right next to Naruto's ear.

"If you agree to help me then I'll let you do more than just touch~" She then gave a quick lick to his ear.

'Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh…' Naruto had never felt like this! What did this feeling mean?! And why was he feeling so turned on right now?

"Well? What's your answer~?"

'I don't know why but this little act of hers is getting me excited. Maybe I'll keep quiet a little longer…' He shook his head to get rid of any stray and or perverted thoughts. 'Dammit, I need to focus right now! Be strong Naruto Uzumaki! Don't focus on her beautiful boobs… or her gorgeous face… or even the way her dress reveals her legs and butt…'

He kept quite for a moment.

"Oh no…" Naruto muttered lowly to himself. Cinder, seeing that her current actions weren't enough, decided to get things moving faster by sitting on his lap in a sensual position. The kind of position that could be seen an entirely different way depending on the angle of which you were seeing them. Cinder then began lightly grinding on Naruto while whispering in his ear.

"…Don't you think it's time to talk? I'm sure that this is just killing you~"

'She's right! I gotta be honest I'm losing my grip on a lot of things here.' The imaginary words shame, dignity, pride, will, and control immediately went flying out of Naruto via his mouth. He was sure that if he didn't do something soon then he would probably end up doing something that he would rather not do right now. (i.e. Become submissive) Or maybe he would enjoy it? His feelings were pretty confused right now.

"F-Fine…" He begrudgingly muttered out. "Yes, I was the one to invade Vale's CCTS tower."

Cinder smirked victoriously as she immediately got off of Naruto and walked away from him.

Meanwhile, Emerald and Mercury were busy staring at the scene before them in shock. They had, of course, been shocked by what their leader had done in order to get the blonde to talk. Though they did remember that she was the type of person that would do anything to get her way, even if she had to use underhanded or degrading tactics. Still, they didn't expect Cinder to so willingly use her body and other womanly charms to get the blonde to do what she wanted. They however couldn't deny the effectiveness of her actions judging by the current state of Naruto.

He looked… defeated. It was as though he had just lost all of his energy.

"Damn that woman…" Naruto weakly mumbled out.

Naruto stood up slowly and began massaging his wrists, trying to get rid of any excess pain. He then glared lightly at the back of Cinder as she tapped away on her scroll.

'She still has that damn smirk. That… arrogant… sexy… seductive… smirk.' He realized that he getting off track. 'Gah! Snap out of it Naruto Uzumaki!' He slapped his face repeatedly in hopes of getting rid of the confusing feelings that he was getting when he looked at Cinder. It was like his mind just screamed out for him to listen to her and follow her. It annoyed him beyond belief.

He was the one who was always in control, no one else. Yet here is a woman who just exudes an aura of power and authority and, for some strange reason, he found that part of her _extremely_ sexy. He'd never been submissive to anyone, not his sexual partners, not his friends, _definitely_ not Kurama. The only person who he could think of that he listened to without question was probably his mother, but that was more out of the fact that she had pounded it into his mind to have an almost unquestioning obedience to her. His father was somewhat the same but he still didn't command as much respect and obedience from Naruto as his mother.

"Naruto." The aforementioned blonde was shaken from his thoughts when he heard Cinder call his name.

The confused blonde sighed, annoyed to an extent. "Yes, Cinder?"

"Now that we've… come to an agreement," Naruto didn't like where the conversation was heading. "I would like for you to help us with something."

He really didn't like where this was going now.

Cinder walked over to Naruto and showed him her scroll's screen. On the screen, there were multiple cargo ships that carried the Schnee logo on their hull's, signifying that it was most likely a dust shipment.

It didn't take long for Naruto to connect the dots.

"You want me to help you steal from the Schnee?" Naruto questioned in disbelief.

Cinder just gave a quick and simple nod.

"You're crazy." Naruto chuckled lightly. "You do know that my family is very close to the Schnee, right?"

In response to Naruto's question, Cinder just nodded once again. "Yes, I'm aware of that fact."

"Then why are you asking me to steal from them?"

At this, Cinder just smirked knowingly.

"Simple," Naruto's interest peaked when he heard the absolute confidence in Cinder's voice. "I know that despite your family's close ties with the Schnee, _you_ don't get along very well with them. In fact I know that you and the Schnee's heiress have a strenuous relationship at best and a downright hatred for one another at worst."

Naruto guffawed when he heard her words. She was dead on when she spoke of his relationship with Weiss Schnee. It was true, they didn't get along with each other _at all_. Well at least not since they both turned twelve. After that it was kind of downhill.

"So let me get this straight." Naruto wiped a tear from his eye that he gained from laughing so hard. "You expect me to help steal from my family's close business partner _and_ family friend, just because I don't get along with their heiress?"

Cinder's confident smirk didn't diminish one bit. "Pretty much, yeah."

Naruto returned Cinder's smirk with his own. "You've got yourself a deal beautiful." He would be more than happy to piss off Weiss and her father. It was one of his favorite pass times after all.

'This is going to be fun.' Naruto thought with an excited grin.

He couldn't wait.

 **Chapter End**

 **AN: And done! Glad I finished this chapter finally and I hope you all like it. Now there is something I would like to mention quickly.**

 **You see, I'm not going to be able to update this story for a while since I'm going to be focusing all my time (By time I mean the time I have available to write) on my main story, "The Way to Peace". I'm probably going to be re-writing the first four or five chapters of that story (If possible) and then I will write a new one. Also I have a new story planned sometime after I finish updating my main story. It's something that I've been working on for quite a bit and I'm pretty excited for it. I don't know when that story will come out as I'm still working on the first chapter, but know that I'm working hard on it.**

 **Anyways that's enough of my rambling. I hope that you have a wonderful day and please review and tell me if there is anything I can improve on.**

 **CYA**

 **Word Count: 2,747**


	5. Chapter 5

AN: What's up, my peeps? Okay, ignore what I just said there. Anyways, it's a new chapter, YAY! Yeah so I haven't been really focusing on my writing lately and got caught up with playing the absolute hell out of **Mass Effect: Andromeda**. Yes, even after nearly two months I still play **Mass Effect: Andromeda** , though mainly multiplayer. Needless to say, I lost track of time. I just can't get enough of it! Bugs aside, I find it to be a very enjoyable game that you can just find yourself lost in. Anyways, that's enough of me being a huge fanboy, let's get on to the story!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY, both works belong to their respective owners!**

 **Chapter: Five**

Naruto groaned as he lightly rolled around on the soft surface that he found himself resting on. _A bed,_ that's what he was assuming he was on. That or it was the comfiest bit of ground that he's slept on in his entire life. When he rolled onto his side, Naruto felt his hand brush up against something. He blearily opened his eyes and saw a beautiful looking brunette woman in the bed with him. She was sleeping with a cute expression on her face; the bangs of her short brown hair resting softly against her cheeks. Her quiet and peaceful breathing filling his ears. She was the definition of beauty in his eyes.

Then he remembered one certain thing that had to ruin the moment for him.

"Fuck… I don't remember you." Naruto muttered bitterly to himself. He didn't remember how he had gotten into the woman's bed, nor how he met her. That left a bitter taste in his mouth the more he thought about it.

His teacher had taught him to, at the very least, remember the names of the women he'd slept with. It was a common courtesy for a gentleman, such as himself.

'Let's see,' He thought back to the previous night and did his best to remember the events that occurred. 'I met Cinder and her lackeys; I left that stupid warehouse, then I think that I went to a bar?' He wasn't quite sure, but Naruto guessed that he met the woman at the bar or somewhere along the line of his little journey.

It wasn't exactly uncommon for Naruto to find himself waking up next to a woman the morning after a night of drinking. He was _indescribably_ handsome after all. It was, however, uncommon for him to get so drunk that he couldn't remember the night before. He had a damn high tolerance for alcohol so he must have had something really bugging him for him to get this drunk. Considering the events of the previous day, Naruto was inclined to believe that he did, in fact, have a reason to get drunk. A damn good one.

"Need to get up…" Naruto drowsily pulled the covers off of him self and immediately felt a cool breeze. "Oh." He looked down and noticed that he didn't have any pants on, nor did he have underwear. He was just exposing his little Johnny to the world, and damn did the world feel cold.

"First things first, find my clothes." Naruto got up while ignoring the cool feeling blowing against his lower half.

After a bit of searching, Naruto found his discarded clothes when he saw a pathway made of his own clothes and the clothes of the hottie that was still sleeping in bed. He guessed that they must have discarded them while making their way to the bed.

"Hehehehe." Naruto let out a small, perverted chuckle. Things must have been _really_ hot if they had left a trail of clothes leading to the bed. The thought _almost_ made him… excited, again.

Naruto crouched down and scooped up his underwear from the ground.

"Well, that's quite the view~"

Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard an amused voice behind him.

"Huh..?"

Behind him was none other than the naked woman who he'd seen sleeping next to him when he woke up. She was sitting up in the bed with a pleased look on her face as she gazed down at his-

When Naruto noticed where she was looking, let's just say that he was quick to stand up. He wasn't really comfortable with someone staring at his ass after all.

"Aw~! And here I was enjoying the view." She moaned in disapproval.

Naruto turned around so that he was facing her, his underwear still in his right hand.

"Then again," Her eyes panned downwards, to below his waist. "This is a nice view too."

Out of instinct, the blonde Namikaze/Uzumaki used his hand to cover Naruto Jr. A perverted piece of shit he may be but an exhibitionist he was not. Though when he thought about it, Naruto guessed that it didn't really matter at this point, considering he'd slept with her the previous night. After all, it wouldn't be the first time he walked around naked with a woman in the room and he doubted it would be the last.

'Fuck it.' Naruto lowered his hand, not really caring anymore; he was too tired to care at this point.

The girl let out a sound of approval as she gleefully gazed at his, currently flaccid, member. While she wouldn't say he was hung like a horse, she could definitely say that he was above average. Though what he lacked in raw size he more than made up for in his stamina. She could still remember the ecstasy that she went through the previous night. Hours and hours of constant pleasure filled her mind as she reached her climax again and again until the early hours of the morning. She could happily say that she'd hadn't felt this satisfied in a long time.

"So… how are you feeling?" Naruto tentatively asked. He stared at her and examined her while also appreciating the sight. He couldn't really tell before, but looking at her did bring up some names, but he still couldn't remember her name for the life of him. He decided that it might be best that he not mention that little detail. Stuff like forgetting your sexual partner's name tend to piss them off, especially if you'd just woken up in their bed.

"Amazing~" She moaned out as she relaxed herself into the comfy bed, her boobs slightly bouncing from the quick movement. Naruto just watched them bounce in a trance like state. "Other than that, I feel a bit sore and I don't think I can walk for a bit."

Naruto blinked.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

"Hehehehe…" Naruto let out a small and perverted laugh. It was always a thing of pride for him when he heard a girl he had sex with tell him that.

"Look at that dirty grin," She giggled into her hand.

Naruto covered his mouth when she brought that bit of information to his attention.

"Hehehe… sorry."

She waved off his apology with a smile. She didn't really mind that he was acting a bit perverted, she found it kind of cute in a way.

"By the way," The girl slowly, and a bit unsteadily, crawled out of the bed. "My name is Coco, Coco Adel."

Naruto's body began shifting nervously.

"Wh-Why do you think that I don't know your name?" Asked with a _painfully_ fake smile.

She gave him an amused smirk.

"Please, you were making it painfully obvious. Besides, you were drunk last night, I wasn't."

Naruto let out a sigh of resignation when he heard her words.

"Sorry again."

Coco smirked. "It's no big deal. I can't blame you for forgetting after all that happened last night." She steadied herself as she got out of the bed and carefully made her way to pick up her clothes that had been discarded on the floor. She picked up her panties and calmly slid them on and then moved on to the rest of her clothes.

'I know I shouldn't, but I'm enjoying this show far too much right now.' Naruto contentedly watched Coco put all of her clothes back on. It was certainly a view to behold, one Naruto would not soon forget.

"I can practically feel your staring." She stated with amusement in her voice.

Naruto quickly averted his eyes from her voluptuous body.

'Damn it! Caught red handed! Master would be ashamed.' He groaned when he heard the sound of Coco putting on her clothes end. He'd just missed an amazing sight.

"Well I'm done." She said teasingly.

"Yay…" Naruto weakly cheered.

Coco smirked as she looked at the depressed blonde. _He certainly is a strange one_ , she thought to herself. She had found herself a very interesting guy.

"You know, I didn't say that you had to look away." She confessed with, yet another, amused smirk.

Naruto looked surprised by her words. So surprised in fact that he almost shut down.

"Fuck me…" He muttered out.

Coco grinned, "Maybe later."

Naruto chuckled a bit when he heard her quick witted response. He was a bit disappointed that he'd missed such a pleasant view but he would get over it. Naruto was not one who would be brought down by something so unimportant! Indeed, it was so unimportant that he almost felt like crying because it was just so unimportant.

A lone tear leaked out of his eye as he gave an empty smile. He was definitely okay.

Coco noticed the tear but didn't comment on it, she was occupied with her own thoughts after all. She thought back to the previous night where she had made the pleasant, extra emphasis on pleasant, meeting of one Naruto Uzumaki.

She had bent the truth a bit when she said that she wasn't drunk before. While Coco certainly hadn't been nearly as drunk as Naruto had been, she still had been a little tipsy. She was close enough to getting drunk that she wasn't in all that much control of what she did that night. Though she still held some recollection of the previous night, more so than Naruto at least. She remembered his name and that she didn't have enough time to give her own name. She also remembered how Naruto had drunkenly hit on her in one of the strangest ways possible.

 **- Flashback-**

"Are you sure it's okay for us to be here, Coco?" A shy voice asked her fashionista partner.

Coco happily drank her alcoholic beverage and let out a sigh of bliss after down the drink. She then promptly turned to her adorable partner. "Of course it is, you little cutie!" She brought her partner into a one armed hug. "We all need to relax every once in awhile, so why not now?"

Velvet Scarlatina shyly tried to hide herself from all the stares that her boisterous partner was attracting.

Velvet was a pretty little thing. Tiny when compared to the tall women that were in her line of work; that is if you don't count the extra height she got from the tall brown rabbit ears on top of her head. She was shy, cute, a bit more outgoing and social when with her team, but all around a pure sweetheart that almost everyone adored, Coco being one of the more vocal of those people.

She was currently wearing her Beacon uniform, as were her teammates.

Velvet was not really that keen on visiting a bar. The only reason that she had been convinced into coming to such a place was the fact that her entire team was going with her. They had all waited until classes had finished and left for the City of Vale and stopped at a bar that one of Coco's friends had recommended. It was a decent enough place if one were to ask Velvet. Her only problem with the place was that it was overly crowded. There were what appeared to be around sixty to a hundred people in the smallish bar. A crowded place such as this didn't make Velvet feel all that comfortable, a bit of a downside from being a rabbit Faunus.

"I agree that it's a good idea to relax, but must we visit a bar to relax, Coco?" A tall man questioned with a straight face. He was tall - _really_ tall- at least standing at a solid 7'0" feet tall. That made the fact that he was still a teenager even harder to believe. He was still only 18, give or take a few months.

"Lighten up Yatsuhashi! It's not like we get many chances to visit Vale with the amount of missions we've been taking lately. Besides, I'm not going to waste my day of relaxation by visiting some strip club in downtown, or at least not this day of relaxation. Not going to point any fingers on who suggested that but…" She began looking back and forth between her teammate Fox and her glass of Bloody Sunrise. (Everyone really likes that drink, huh?)

"Fox?!" Yatsuhashi gasped, scandalized.

Fox, a copper haired teenager, looked to his teammate with a blank eyed expression. "What? I was just suggesting." He defended himself rather weakly.

"A s-s-strip club? Oh my…" Velvet cradled her burning red cheeks with her palms as she tried to get the thought out of her head.

"Oh now look what you did, Fox!" Coco cried out while face palming. "You broke Velvet!"

True to her words, Velvet was currently sputtering out sounds as her face began to resemble a tomato with how red it was. There was even a bit of steam leaking from the top of her head as she tried, and failed, to form words. The thoughts of a strip club and the activities that workers perform were overloading the poor girl's mind.

Fox shrugged his shoulders in an uncaring way. He wasn't all that bothered by the sight, he found it quite entertaining to see their adorable teammate have such a cute reaction. What can he say? He was a bit of a dick and he loved making people's lives a bit difficult for his own amusement. Especially Coco's, or at least he likes to get her back for all the teasing and "sexual harassment" that she does to him.

Coco groaned at her quiet teammate, "Just calm her down." She got up from her chair.

"Where are you going, Coco?" Fox asked while watching Yatsuhashi attempting to calm down the blushing Velvet with little success.

"I'm going to get another drink and an order of fries." She answered not looking at him.

After answering her teammate's question, Coco walked up to the counter and sat on the bar stool in front of it. A clean cut older man behind the counter then walked over to her.

"What's your poison?" He asked as he cleaned a cup.

"Whiskey, neat."

He nodded and pulled out a clean cup from underneath the counter and began preparing her order.

"Oh, and an order of fries, please." The man's response was another wordless nod.

It didn't take very long for him to finish making her drink and getting her fries. Soon, Coco had small glass cup full of whiskey slid in front of her face along with a small bowl of fries.

"Thanks."

The bartender once again nodded and went to serve his other customers.

"He's so badass." Coco muttered as she watched the middle-aged man professionally deal with some of the more inebriated customers with practiced ease. He looked like the kind of man who had years of wisdom to bestow upon any he might encounter.

Coco let out a small and content sigh when she gulped down the shot of whiskey. There was a somewhat pleasant burn in her throat as she felt the alcoholic liquid go down. Once finished, Coco ordered another shot while eating a few fries from the small basket in front of her.

'This is nice~' Coco took another shot of whiskey and simply relaxed. Her relaxation was ruined however when a feeling of warning wash over her. 'Why do I get the feeling that something, anything, is going to ruin my day of rest?'

Sure enough, her concerns were proven to be correct when a man went flying over her head directly at the bartender.

Coco watched in slight awe as the clean-cut man simply sidestepped the flying body without even looking. He was even cleaning a glass as he dodged the body of a man who would no doubt be in a lot of pain.

"I said it once and I'll say it again, that man is a badass." Coco mumbled before turning around to see what had caused that man to go face first through a wall. She idly noticed that he was still stuck there, just… dangling from the wall that he'd now become apart of. She laughed at his expense.

"Sonuvabitch!"

Another body flew by Coco. This time it was a man close to the size of Yatsuhashi. That definitely got Coco's attention. After all, if someone can send a man of that size flying then they must have been pretty strong. With that thought in mind, Coco turned around and was greeted with the sight of a giant bar fight erupting in the bar. Everywhere she looked there were people fighting.

"When did this happen?" Coco questioned to herself out loud. One second she'd been calmly drinking a few shots of whiskey and then suddenly a bar fight erupted for no apparent reason? The entire situation just sounded beyond ridiculous.

But then again, Coco also found the current situation to be quite entertaining.

'Come to think of it, where's my team?'

She looked over to where she remembered her teammates had been sitting and saw nothing.

"…" She just stared at the empty chairs and table that -surprisingly- were untouched by the fighting of the patrons of the bar.

"Bastards left me…" She muttered, excluding her sweet little Velvet from the teammates she associated with the word "bastard".

"Excuse me." Coco felt someone tap her shoulder. Turning around, Coco saw that the bartender was behind her and was holding a small piece of paper.

"Yes?"

Dodging another body, the bartender handed her the slip of paper and walked off to _take care_ of the more wild of his customers. Without further warning, the wise looking middle-aged man wordlessly jumped into the fray and began _educating_ his customers.

 _A bartender's work is never done._

"So badass…"

Coco shook away the awe that she was feeling and instead focused on the piece of paper.

" _Dear Coco,_

 _You're on your own. -Fox"_

Next to the few words was a small drawing of Fox flipping her the bird.

"SON OF A BITCH, FOX!"

 **- Outside-**

Fox was walking down a sidewalk with a drunk looking Yatsuhashi who had a healthy blush decorating his cheeks. He may have drank one too many drinks than would be recommended.

Then, there was the cute -extremely cute- passed out Velvet who was being carried by Yatsuhashi.

Fox stopped in mid step and listened intensely.

Not in any position to notice, Yatsuhashi and Velvet passed by him without so much as a glance.

"Hehehehehehe…" Fox chuckled darkly to himself. "Paybacks a bitch ain't it, Coco?"

With a small, but gleeful smile, Fox once again went on his way back to Beacon with a light spring in his steps.

He was happy.

 **- With Coco-**

Pieces of paper littered the ground before one Coco Adel, who was still burning with anger directed towards her quiet, yet cunning, teammate. Oh, she would get him back for this, of that she had no doubts. She would double, no, triple her sexual harassment starting tomorrow! That would show him.

Distracted by her thoughts, Coco didn't notice another body heading towards her. When she did finally notice, it was too late.

'Shit!' She brought up her arms in front of her, preparing to stop the oncoming body. However, after several seconds she felt nothing impact her arms and instead continued to listen to the sound of angry people wailing on each other.

"Wha?"

She looked down and saw a young blonde man slide across the ground face down. He continued to slide across the smooth wooden floor, albeit barely, until he came to a complete stop in front of Coco.

"…Ow." The blonde muttered out an emotionless sound of pain.

"Oh, he's awake." Coco stated in slight surprise.

"OF COURSE I AM!" Without warning, the blonde's body jumped up and glared directly at Coco's eyes. However, his eyes lost all anger when he took notice of her appearance.

"Hey… yuwarh purrtyy~!" He let out a small chuckle as he slurred his words.

Coco finally noticed the very large blush on his face and the stench of alcohol coming from his breath. It was obvious to her that he was _extremely_ drunk.

She laughed awkwardly at the blonde's compliment. "Uh… thanks."

Seemingly noticing her awkwardness, the blonde suddenly switched from drunken to… something else.

"Forgive me, milady." He exclaimed as he posed dramatically before her.

Coco blinked in shock, "Huh?"

"For someone as lovely as you to have seen me in such a disgraceful state… there is no greater shame!"

'I have no idea what's going on.' Coco thought as he stared at the strange blonde who continued to use dramatic words and weird poses. She couldn't find any words to speak and simply continued to watch the blonde with stunned silence.

'Yes! She is bewitched by my **Pretty Boy Mode**!' (Patent pending) The blonde happily continued with the conversaiton.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki! May I ask for the name of the lovely lady?"

"Um… Coco Adel."

He sighed in bliss before letting out a hiccup.

'Wait… is he still drunk?!'

"Ah~! Coco, what a wonderful – gah!" Before Naruto could finish, he was tackled by a bulky man and both were sent flying until the finally hit the ground hard.

As soon as they were still, the man suddenly turned over Naruto onto his stomach and grabbed his head and began slamming it on the ground again and again.

"As I was - **Slam** \- saying. - **Slam** \- What a lovely - **Slam** \- name you have! - **Slam** \- I was wondering - **Slam** \- if you would like - **Slam** \- to go and - **Slam** -

Naruto growled and turned over to look directly at the man. "My good sir, I know that slamming my head into the ground has you kinda busy, but do you think you could give me like two minutes to finish my conversation?"

The man looked surprised by the question before his face changed to one of shame and embarrassment.

"Of course, forgive me for my rudeness."

'SO POLITE!' Coco exclaimed in her mind.

Naruto smiled at the man. "Thank you my kind sir." He once again turned towards Coco.

"Now, as I was saying, I was wondering if you want to get out of her (Misspell but decided against correcting it... Giggity) and hang out?" He asked with a charming smile.

Coco was, understandably, shocked by the request.

Meanwhile, the polite man was currently blushing at how bold Naruto had been.

'What should I say?' Coco wondered to herself. On one hand, she could reject him and simply leave. But on the other hand she could say yes and go with the blonde. Besides, her team (minus Velvet, Coco refused to believe that her little darling had willingly left her) ditched her and this Naruto guy wasn't half bad in the looks department. She might even say he's one of the hottest guys she's met.

Coco sighed and smiled lightly.

"Yeah, sure."

Naruto gained a megawatt grin and quickly turned away before doing a fist pump.

Still riding on cloud nine from his successful attempt at asking her out, Naruto then turned back to the polite man. "Okay, you may continue!"

The man gleefully nodded and once again began bashing Naruto's head against the hard wooden floor.

"I'll be done - **Slam** \- in a minute. **-Slam-** Go on ahead and **-Slam-** wait for me outside. - **Slam** -

Coco chuckled at the strange, yet entertaining, sight before her eyes. He certainly was an interesting one.

 **- Flashback End-**

"And that's what happened." Coco explained to the still somewhat confused Naruto.

At some point, Naruto had asked what had happened the previous night and, seeing no reason to not answer his question, Coco was happy to answer. All of this took around ten minutes of explaining before Naruto basically got the gist of it.

"Wow… I was smooth as fuck!" Naruto exclaimed while proudly pounding his fist against his chest.

Coco laughed, "I guess that's one way to put it."

They spent a good half hour just talking and getting to know each other. Naruto quickly found that he quite liked Coco's personality and how she was a teaser, kinda like him. Though she was much more aggressive when it came to teasing than him, a fact he learned rather quickly when she kept on teasing him (obviously) and how she really liked physical contact with him, specifically physical contact with his ass.

Coco, in turn, found that she was spot on when she thought of Naruto as interesting. He told her that he'd visited the bar due to a woman he'd met. When Coco tried to get more information out of him, Naruto had just answered that it was better that she didn't know and then began mumbling something about a "Sadistic Bitch". His words didn't satisfy her curiosity but she decided not to pry any further. She also found him to be kinda strange, but in a good way. It was the kind of strange that made him fun to be around. Though she found his narcissistic tendencies a bit much sometimes, he was still very nice company.

"Well I should probably get going now." Naruto got up from a chair that he'd been sitting on while chatting with Coco. "It was nice talking to you, Coco. We should do this again sometime."

"What do you mean you should get going?" Coco looked confused by his choice of words.

"Huh?" Naruto paused in his walking towards the door and turned to Coco. "Well I need to get back home cause I'm pretty sure that my roommate is gonna be hella pissed if I'm gone any longer. Though… if you want me to say," Naruto took of his shirt in a flash, showing off his _very_ well defined upper body. "I could be… persuaded to stay a bit longer," Naruto then slipped off his pants. "Or a lot longer~" A smoldering look was sent Coco's way, courtesy of Naruto.

"As tempting as that sounds," Coco's eyes roamed all over Naruto's body as she struggled to calm herself. "I need to get something cleared up."

Naruto looked confused, but agreed to listen. Though, he didn't put his clothes back on making it even harder for Coco to focus on the conversation.

"You said you were going home," A nod from Naruto. "Does that mean this isn't your apartment?"

Naruto looked surprised.

"I thought this was your apartment."

Before either of them could say another word, they heard the door open and a voice coming from the hall outside the door.

Both looked at the mess they had made across the house. Furniture knocked over and thrown across the room, the bed in shambles with "stuff" on the sheets, holes in the walls. The place looked like some rabid monkeys tore up the place, which wasn't too far from the truth.

"Run!" Naruto grabbed Coco's arm before jumping through the window just in time.

As soon as the blonde genius and Huntress in training landed on the ground after a long fall of about ten stories, they heard a loud scream of utter fury.

Coco didn't bother checking on Naruto before booking it as fast as she could. Naruto, however, didn't leave immediately.

"Why does that scream sound familiar?" He wondered to himself. After not coming up with an answer he just shrugged his shoulders, figuring that it would hit him later. With that settled her ran after Coco while perversely appreciating her back side as she ran.

"Dem legs doe!" He yelled out loud.

Yes, he had an ass and thigh fetish, among many others.

 **- Back in the Apartment-**

"Fuck!" Glynda yelled out the top of her lungs. She was so angry that she didn't even bother thinking about he words or how she was literally saying things she chided her students on saying.

"When I find whoever did this I'll rip them in half!"

Before he was the apartment she'd spent her early life as a Huntress in for many years torn apart and destroyed and… other adjectives that she couldn't think of right now.

"What the fuck is this white stuff?!"

Oh yes, she would kill whoever did this when she found them.

 **Chapter End**

 **AN: And done! Sorry this took so long once again and that's all. I don't have much to say other than I'm not sure if the comedy was all that amazing. Honestly, I was trying to experiment with other forms of comedy and failed… a lot. That failing may or may not show in the chapter. Also, I kinda felt as though I may have rushed parts of the chapter a bit too much so if that's the case please feel free to tell me.**

 **Okay now that I got that out of the way, I want to discuss pairings. (Since I'm sure that you guys are gonna say Coco after this chapter) Despite how much I love Coco's character, I don't really wanna do a pairing of her in this story, maybe a new story but not this one. She will be more a friends with benefits kinda girl in this story and maybe not even that if I change it.**

 **Now as for the actual pairing. I'm going to straight up say that there will be NO harem. I know, weird right?**

 **No instead there will be three possible girls that Naruto will get with. I will not say any names other than one.**

 **Cinder is a possible outcome.**

 **Other than that I will introduce the other girls later and will make separate Arcs (if you will) with each of them. I plan to have the pairing decided by the time I get to the end of Volume 3 (if possible) or at the beginning of Volume 4.**

 **Anyways that's enough of my rambling. I hope that you have a wonderful day and please review and tell me if there is anything I can improve on.**

 **CYA**

 **Word Count: 4,701**


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Yet another chapter! WooHoo! Yeah, so not much to say here… how about a joke? Okay, here's the joke… my life. Get it? Cause I'm a loser that uses self deprecating humor to make myself feel better. Hahaha… I'm an absolute riot. Anyways, enough cringe let's get on to the story.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY, both works belong to their respective owners!**

 **Chapter: Six**

 _It was a normal day, the people of Tokyo continued on with their daily lives. All was calm, until…_

"Die humans! DIE!" Kuruma gleefully bellowed as she played her favorite game that had to do with giant monsters and the objective of destroying as much as possible while not dying to the forces that the humans sent after her. (She may be an AI, but she still has fun playing video games. Sue her for enjoying her synthetic life.)

"Bow before me you weak, spineless, worthless, barely even worth stepping on, humans!" Kuruma controlled her favorite rampaging monster, Godzilla, protagonist of the aptly named game, Godzilla. Kuruma made him destroy a bunch of jet fighters that had spawned and were _slowly_ taking down his health.

"You dare challenge the great Kuruma?! You will pay with your lives!"

Kuruma began to laugh maniacally as she continued to destroy the fictional city of Tokyo in the game.

"I'm home…" Naruto muttered tiredly as he entered his apartment. He was greeted with the sound of his creation laughing evilly while chanting for the death of all humans.

"Yeah… I really need to fix that." Naruto let out a yawn as he debated on whether or not fixing Kuruma's blood lust was more important that sleeping. "Meh, I'm sure it'll be fine." He then made his way to his bed, passing the still crazy Kuruma who was still too distracted with killing people in the game to notice her creator's return home.

"Sweet relief and sleep, embrace me!" Naruto shouted before plopping down onto his bed.

He'd just gotten home after his little escapade with his new "Friend", Coco Adel. Naruto let out a small perverse chuckle when he thought back to how after they ran away from the apartment that they'd, forgive his language, fucked in, they both went on what could be considered a small date. Though, the "date" didn't last long before they cheerfully reserved a room in a love hotel where they spent the rest of the day just having constant sex.

Naruto smirked. It was a _very_ nice day.

"Shit…" Naruto felt himself get turned on. "Maybe I should rub one out before I go to sleep." Sometimes he felt as though his libido was as much of a curse as it was a blessing. Naruto shrugged tiredly, he was too sleepy to masturbate tonight, maybe tomorrow morning.

It didn't take long before Naruto felt himself drifting off to sleep. He felt he eyelids getting heavier and heavier every time a second ticked by. Before long he was almost in Morpheus' realm where he would no doubt have pleasant dreams.

 _ **-**_ **Ring** **\- - Ring\- -Ring-**

"Fucking hell!" Naruto angrily grabbed his scroll that was ringing loudly. He glared at the device as though it were the cause for all his problems. Checking the caller ID, Naruto noticed that it wasn't a number he recognized.

"I swear to God, if this is another telemarketer then I'm going to fucking kill someone." Naruto grumbled to himself. He really wasn't in the mood for talking to someone, regardless of who it was. He'd just spent several hours going at it with Coco in a cheap hotel so he was kinda tired right now. He didn't have a ton of money on him at the time. (Ironic considering that he's the son of the owner and founder of a multi-billion lien company)

Long story short, they got thrown out after breaking the room and "disturbing the other residents" with the sounds they were making.

Naruto let out a small scoff.

'Please, those jerks should be glad that they got to hear my sexual achievements first hand!' Naruto huffed mentally.

Anyways, back to the call.

"I swear if you're a telemarketer then I'm going to literally mind fuck you with how much spam you're going to be receiving in the next few minutes." Naruto waited for the person to say something, hopefully something witty. He loved his witty banter.

A few moments passed by with nothing but silence.

"… Hello?" Naruto was beginning to wonder if this was some sort of prank call. "If you fucking play JOHN CENA, then you can forget the spam, you'll be getting dick picks of all kinds! And don't think that it will be the ones that you can go 'Oh, well ain't that just a hoot', no they will be veiny and all kinds of other gross things that I don't want to think of!"

Finally, a voice spoke up.

"Hello… son~!"

Naruto figuratively shit himself in that moment.

"Mo-Mother?" He barely got out.

"Yes, it's your dearest mother calling~!" She was using a pleasant sounding voice, but Naruto wasn't fooled. She was PO'ed right now.

'SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIIIIIIT!' Naruto quickly muted his phone and opened the nearest window.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs to the world.

He then quickly un-muted the phone.

"Hello~! How are you? My beautiful, kind, caring, kind, loving, kind, mother!" Naruto was speaking with a refined tone and was trying to think of big words to use in hopes of calming his mother's fury. (Imagine a British accent. What can I say? I like the British accent)

"My lovely, idiotic, foul-mouthed, pathetic, not _trained_ enough, son, you said kind three times."

Naruto chuckled with fake amusement. "Now please, dearest mother, you wouldn't dare hurt your precious son who has tried ever so hard to please you and my father in anyway possible!"

"Then why haven't you called me in months?"

That made Naruto shut his mouth. He idly noted the lack of 'Us' in that question. He guessed that she was more broken up over not getting call for herself instead of his father/her husband.

"That's… what I mean to say is," Naruto tried to think of something to say while at the same time dropping the accent. "I was… busy."

"Busy with what~?" He could almost see her innocent looking smile through the phone; a smile filled with nothing but malice and horrors that were awaiting him should he give her an answer that she didn't like.

"Um… stuff?" He admitted uncertainly.

"Hmm~ Interesting."

'Shit!'

"What I meant to say was… I was working on a project."

He heard her hum to herself, as though she were contemplating the possibility of something like that.

"What's the project?"

Naruto was prepared for this!

"I was working on… (Pause for dramatic effect) new kinds of lingerie!"

Silence.

'Shit!' Naruto cursed himself. 'Did I let my libido control me at such a critical moment?! Did I let my desire to see Coco or, hell, even Cinder in some kind of sexy lingerie impact my words?! I'm such a fucking idiot!' This is what he gets for not jacking off earlier and for having stray thoughts sub-consciously affecting his words.

When he didn't hear his mother speak for a long time, Naruto decided to try to speak up. He was hoping that she wouldn't be too angry with him or that she would bring out "that". Oh God, the horror of it all if she brought "that" with her.

"Mo-Mother? Are you there?"

He didn't hear anything other than the sound of something metal being sharpened.

"I'm coming over in a few days…"

She then hung up.

Naruto just looked at the phone with dead eyes.

"Shit."

He then heard chuckling coming from his right. Looking in the direction, he saw that Kuruma was the source of the soft chuckling. When she noticed her creator looking over to her, she gave an evil smirk.

"You're straight fucked."

 **-The Next Day-**

Cinder walked around the warehouse where they had kept Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. She'd been busy the past 24 hours with planning the little dust heist that she was sending Naruto on. He seemed excited for the opportunity of "Fucking with the Schnee", -his words- so Cinder would grant him just that.

If all went according to plan, Naruto would be getting his chance _very_ soon.

Cinder, grabbing her scroll, called for her 'gofer', for lack of a better term.

"Hello?" An annoyed voice spoke from the other side of the call. Cinder smirked playfully to herself, she always enjoyed this.

"Hello, dear Roman."

Right after her words there was a sound of stuff falling down and other loud crashing sounds, signaling that the one and only Roman Torchwick was probably surprised to hear her voice. Once everything seemed to have quieted down, Roman spoke quickly.

"Um, Cinder, hello! What can I do for you, my dear?" He asked with a fake pleasant voice, one that he'd no doubt practiced to perfection.

"I have a little job for you, Roman."

Roman groaned lightly, "I thought that you wanted me to lay low for a bit after the failed dust raid on that Schnee Freighter." He grumbled lowly to himself when he thought back to how a bunch of snot nosed brats had stopped his heist before it could really even begin. Especially that orange haired girl with the pink bow on top of her annoying head. Using floating blades, pulling down a bullhead, firing lasers, FUCKING LASERS!

Roman felt as though he were right to say that kids these days were getting weirder and weirder.

"Well, let's just say that we've received some new talent for our little project and I want him to have some… work experience." She vaguely responded to Roman's whining. "I want you to meet him tomorrow at these coordinates and at this time, no sooner and no later. Understand?"

A grunt of agreement quickly followed her words.

"Good." Cinder tapped away at her scroll for a bit longer before speaking once again.

"Listen Roman," She could almost see the cane wielding criminal tensing up with her words. "Should anything go wrong this time, you're the one I will be holding responsible. If you fail me _this_ time, well, I don't need to continue, do I?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He brushed off her threat before hanging up. Though, she did catch a hint of nervousness in his voice. Not outright fear, but still enough for her to know that he was taking her words to heart.

Cinder sighed lightly.

"Okay, time to finish this up before meeting with Adam." She spoke to herself as she stretched her back out. Once finished, Cinder groaned and went back to planning and organizing everything that she had planned.

She idly thought to herself that maybe she should go and get a massage or something.

It was tiring being the boss.

 **Chapter End**

 **AN: And done! So yeah, probably the fastest consecutive chapter on this story thus far. (Around a week) Anyways, I know that this is short and that's mainly because that it's mostly a filler chapter that was setting up for the next. I will try to upload that as quickly as possible but I won't make any promises that I can't keep. All I'll say is that I WILL update the next chapter.**

 **Other than that, we get our first small taste of Naruto's mother, Kushina. You guys will be getting more of her later, hopefully in a few chapters. She will not play an absolutely a huge role in the story, but she will have her moments. As will Minato.**

 **Finally, Coco. So I got a PM recently, and it made me think. Now don't get your hopes up and think that I'm going to change my decision on whether or not Coco will be a possible pairing. I'm still firmly set on her not being a pairing. But, and this is a big butt (get it?), this person did make me think harder about possibly making a single pairing story for her. I'm not sure if I will actually get around to that but, at the very least, I'm thinking about it. Maybe a one-shot or something.**

 **By the way, I'm sure some of you noticed that Kuruma's name changed from the aforementioned version and the "Kurama" one. I've officially decided to keep it as "Kuruma". Why? Because I think it sounds more feminine, kinda like Kurumi. I'm not going to say that it's a feminine name in Japan, all I'm saying is that it sounds kinda feminine to me and that's the only reason that it's staying that way.**

 **Anyways that's enough of my rambling. I hope that you have a wonderful day and please review and tell me if there is anything I can improve on.**

 **CYA**

 **Word Count: 1,764**


	7. Chapter 7

An: So yet another chapter. Yay! Well let me just say that I had a bit of a tough time getting this chapter out. Many things factored into this. School, my health (got a bit sick), family time, and the fact that I've been overseas for a few months. Vacation, yay! (Kinda) So yeah… busy times for me. Oh well! Anyways, on to the story!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY, both works belong to their respective owners!**

 **Chapter: Seven**

A tall man walked through an almost blindingly bright white hallway as he read something. As stated before, he was a tall man standing around the height of 6'6". He had black hair with some strips of it being grayish or even a somewhat silver in color. For his clothing, the man wore something akin to a military uniform. It was a white suit, white suit pants, a black under coat, and a bright red tie.

This man was none other than General Ironwood, the man in charge of Atlas' security and the headmaster of Atlas' Huntsman Academy.

"General Ironwood!" A soldier ran up to the man in charge of the entirety of Atlas' military.

Ironwood stopped reading the reports sent in by some of his soldiers and a few of his specialists. Once he stopped reading, Ironwood the turned to the oncoming man and stood there like an iron wall.

The young soldier quickly saluted his superior officer and waited for Ironwood's next words.

"At ease," Ironwood exclaimed with absolute authority.

The Atlesian soldier quietly released a sigh of relief before handing over something in his hands. _A report,_ Ironwood guessed to himself.

"Sir, we picked up this just a moment ago and thought that you should see it immediately!" Once he handed over the scroll that held all the information that his team had revealed, the man stood at attention and waited.

James Ironwood read through the scroll and progressively got more and more confused.

"Is this accurate?"

The soldier nodded, "Yes sir."

Ironwood hummed to himself in thought as he re-read the report. After a moment or two, he dismissed the soldier and made his way to his office, finding that his previous plans for the day could wait. After all, he only had to meet Jacques Schnee so it wasn't that big of a loss.

 **With The Push Of A Button**

Naruto was humming to himself as he worked on a project of his that had taken up much of his time. It was something that he'd been working for a few months now, long before he'd even met Cinder or Coco. (He forgot about Jaune)

"Fox on the run…" He mumbled out the lyrics of the song he was humming.

Kuruma watched her creator curiously as he worked on whatever he was making. It looked like some sort of liquid in a small cylinder container? She wasn't quite sure what it was exactly, but the female AI was positive that it was something that Naruto was looking forward to finishing, judging by his smile as he worked. He seemed to be just content with working on the project while listening to some music.

The sound of the blonde genius typing on his keyboard filled the room.

 **'This is so boring but I don't feel like doing anything else. Curse you my whimsical nature!'** Kuruma thought to herself as she simply waited for her creator to say something.

"Phew, not much longer until I'm finished." Naruto stated more to himself than anyone else as he wiped some sweat from his forehead. He'd been working in a small room that didn't really have any air circulation that was located under his apartment building. Now, two things that should be addressed very quickly. One: Why was he working under such conditions? The answer: Aesthetics. Second: How did he manage to convince the apartment's owner to allow him to use his privately constructed basement? How he had convinced the owner was quite simple.

 **- Flashback-**

Naruto stood in front of a _really_ tall man with a sadistic look in his eyes as he… _convinced_ the man of letting him continue to use his, recently built, small basement.

"Taste it! Taste it, pleb!" Naruto exclaimed with sadistic pleasure as he smacked the tall man with a giant wad of cash. "Taste what you will never have!"

A large blush filled the cheeks of the owner as he took pleasure in the abuse he was receiving.

"What were you saying about my basement? I can use it anytime that I want? Why thank you!" Naruto laughed as he showered the man with what amounted to thousands of lien.

"Oh yes~! You can make a whole new building for all I care!"

"Of course I can! Hahahahahahaha!"

 **-Flashback End-**

Money, the source of his almighty power.

"I need help," Naruto stated aloud as he thought back to how he managed to get permission to use his basement.

Kuruma gained a condescending look on her digital face. **"You just now figured that out?"** She asked with faux surprise.

Naruto looked over to his _other_ creation with a deadpan look. "Kuruma, do you always feel the need to insult me at every opportunity."

The female AI shrugged, **"You make it too easy. You know, with your dumb** **ass** **face,"** Naruto let out a sound of offense. **"And your bloated ego and, well there are too many ways** **to insult you that it's almost not fun** **."** She smirked, **"Almost."**

"Rude!"

" **Oh, are you really that sensitive? Do I need to go get you a tampon, huh?"**

Naruto just glared. "Okay, that's it, I'm turning you off!"

The red themed AI glared right back at her creator. **"You wouldn't dar-"**

"Aaaand, off." Naruto smiled to himself as he pressed a button that read: Bitch On/Off. "Peace and quiet."

Naruto continued his work for around an hour of peace before it was interrupted.

" **I'm back bitch!"** Kuruma screamed out as her hologram popped back up from the projector.

"What the fuck?!" Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin.

" **You thought that a simple button could hold back the Great Kuruma?! Well, guess what bitch?"** Kuruma glared at her annoying creator. **"You and your stupid on and off button can go and fuck yourselves 'cause nothing can hold me back!"**

 **Beep!**

Kuruma's holographic body once again disappeared.

"And off again," Naruto muttered out.

In order to stop such a situation from happening once again, Naruto used the full proof plan of putting tape over the button, holding it down.

"I'm a genius." He complimented himself.

Naruto paused in his self-compliments when he heard a ringing sound coming from his screen. When he turned around he was greeted with the sight of a flashing green light that continued to flash for a few seconds longer before switching to the image of a smiling orange fox, the same one that appeared everywhere that he hacked.

Naruto smirked to himself.

"Right on schedule."

This was going to be fun, _very_ fun!

 **- With The Push Of A Button-**

 **- With Cinder-**

'It's almost time.' Cinder thought to herself impatiently. 'He's late.'

Cinder was beginning to wonder if it had been a good idea to invite Naruto into the fold. He was late and was possibly going to cost them the entire heist with just his tardiness alone. It irritated Cinder beyond belief.

"Are you sure this new guy is going to show, Cinder?" Roman asked as he took a quick puff of his Cohiba cigar. The pack costed him a small fortune to acquire them. Illegally of course. If he remembered correctly, then he was pretty sure that it had been heading to one, Glynda Goodwitch. He had himself a good laugh thinking about how such a stiff woman could only unwind with a smoke.

 **- Beacon-**

"Delivery for Glynda Goodwitch!" A delivery man called out in front of the CCTS Tower.

The famous Huntress in question came out with an irritated look. "Yes?" She let out a small yawn. Glynda had been constantly been getting prank calls from some unknown caller who kept calling her right before she fell asleep. This had been going on for quite a number of days and had still yet to cease. So Glynda was feeling quite drained of energy from the lack of sleep she was receiving.

"If you could sign here, ma'am." The man handed her a tablet.

She sighed and signed for whatever she had "bought". All things considered, it was most likely Ozpin and Oobleck buying a bunch of coffee again. It wouldn't be the first time where they used her account to buy some coffee. She would lecture them, but she had grown somewhat used to it. Plus they usually paid her back so she was somewhat less angry with them after.

Once she finished, the man nodded to himself. "Thank you, ma'am. OK, bring 'em in boys!"

Glynda was soon shocked when she saw dozens of large boxes being brought into the tower. They ranged from the size of a small dog to the size of a fully grown Beowolf!

'What the hell?! How much coffee did those two idiots buy this time?!' Glynda thought in shock. They had never bought this much before. The most that they had ever bought was maybe around ten pounds of coffee, not a literal ton of it!

"Um, excuse me, sir!" Glynda rushed up to the man who was directing his employees to move the boxes carefully. "What is all of this?"

The man looked somewhat confused but answered nonetheless.

"Well, it's what you ordered, ma'am." He answered before pulling out what appeared to be a list. "From what it says here, you bought three dozen packs of cigarettes, ten dozen bottles of wine, four dozen six-packs of beer, and um…" The man seemed to blush in slight embarrassment. "…Two rather large phallic shaped "items"." The man admitted before giving a look to her.

Glynda was in abject shock and horror at the list of the items.

"Now, ma'am, I understand the need for relief, a woman with your job must have copious amounts of stress piling up. But I must warn that you should be careful with those two last items. We wouldn't want you to hurt yourself with them." With his piece said, the man walked away to help with the deliveries.

Glynda remained motionless. She couldn't believe her eyes or ears. How could this have happened? There was no way that she would have bought all of this of her own volition unless… Glynda froze. She had a look of realization on her face when a thought came to her. A thought that had her nearly frothing at the mouth.

Him! That blonde bastard!

There was only one thing she could say.

"FUCK!"

Only one thing…

 **- With The Push Of A Button-**

 **- Back with Cinder-**

"He better," Emerald grumbled to herself. "If he doesn't, I'll make him regret it."

Cinder sent a _look_ towards her loyal subordinate, "Quiet, Emerald."

"Of course, Cinder." Emerald wasn't about to anger her leader over one stupid blonde.

"The Namikaze will show up." Cinder stated with finality.

However, Roman wanted to have a bit of fun with this debacle.

"And if he doesn't?" He walked behind the amber eyed beauty and tentatively grabbed a hold of her shoulders. She was quick to glare at him and his offending limb. Roman chuckled at her glare.

Cinder glared, "He will."

"Hehe, if you say so, Cinder." Roman let go of her and walked away with his eternally annoying smug look.

"Bastard," Emerald muttered out while directing a heated glare at the back of the orange haired criminal.

"Leave him, Emerald." The amber eyed beauty went back to checking her scroll. "We needn't worry about Roman. Just keep an eye out for the Namikaze."

Emerald nodded, "You got it Cinder!"

After seeing Emerald walk away, Cinder let out a small growl.

"That boy better be here, or else."

If he didn't make it then she would show him why she was so feared. Yes, if he didn't comply then she would show him the power of an enraged Maiden.

"What'cha glaring at?" A voice spoke suddenly.

"GAH!" Cinder fell off of the seat she had been sitting on and fell flat on her (Gorgeous) ass.

"Hah!" Naruto laughed. "You should have seen the look on your face! Priceless!"

Cinder glared something fierce at the blonde, but she managed to refrain from snapping at the blonde. She had dealt with those similar to him before; Roman and Mercury being good examples. She wouldn't let one blonde get under her skin.

"You're late." She spoke coldly.

Okay, so she may have let a tiny bit of her anger leek out. No big deal.

"Yeah, well I was working on something for quite awhile and didn't read your e-mail until last minute so~" He drawled out.

Cinder sighed.

"Just… go to this location and meet your teammates for this mission." She tapped lightly on her scroll and sent the location to his.

Naruto opened the file and was greeted with the sight of a _very_ detailed map. He had to give Cinder credit, she was very thorough with what she worked on. That was just another thing that mad her all the more interesting to him. Her extreme beauty only having a bit to do with his interest in her, only a bit.

"You got it, boss!" He gave a mock salute and cheerfully walked to his destination. He was excited for what was to come.

"This is going to be fun!" Naruto smirked to himself, ignoring the rather irritated glare coming from the gorgeous woman behind him. He loved making her angry, she looked so sexy when she was.

 **- With The Push Of A Button-**

Naruto lazily strolled through the forest that he would meet his teammates in. He was pretty sure that either Emerald or Mercury would be there, or both. The rest he wasn't so sure about. Cinder had told him that there would be three teammates with him so he wasn't sure who was going to be the last one.

He shrugged to himself. He was just excited for what was to come. Yes, _very_ excited.

Naruto continued to walk for a good three minutes before he finally reached the side of the cliff that Cinder had told him to wait at.

"Huh, I thought it would be a bit bigger." He paused. "That's what she said!" Cue a fit of annoying giggles.

What Naruto had been referring to was the Schnee storage facility where they would ship dust to and from. It even had a moderate dock for the ships that would drop off dust. He wasn't really all that caught up with what his "cousin's" company had been doing so he didn't know jack shit about the facility. Simply put, he was underwhelmed by the size of the building.

However, that train of thought brought up an ingenious idea to his mind.

"Maybe I should send some more porn ads and chest size increasing spam to Weiss?" He filed away that train of thought for later and started dancing through the forest to pass the time. It worked and it wasn't long before he made it to a small clearing atop of a cliff that overlooked the facility.

"Greeting, ladies and that other sex!" He boisterously exclaimed to his partners. "My name is Naruto, but you can call me sexy, hot, that cute guy, or whatever else your boat needs to float or however that saying goes!" He then made a stern look. "Unless you're a pretty boy. If you are then please do me a favor and dive into a river and don't bother coming back up." Once again, back to the laid back look. "Other than that it's a pleasure to meet you all."

His greeting was met with utter silence. That didn't seem to bother Naruto too much as he cheerfully glanced at his teammates for the mission. Let's just say that he was a bit surprised by the people he would be working with.

The one who he saw the first was none other than a member of the notorious White Fang. If he were to hazard a guess, Naruto was pretty sure that the man in front of him was Adam Taurus, wanted criminal that had multiple accounts of murder, armed robbery, assault, resisting arrest, and loitering. Naruto had to chuckle at the last one.

The Faunus criminal looked to be rather emo if one were to ask the blonde. Though Naruto did feel rather curious as to why Cinder was working with a soldier of the terrorist group. He would watch the Faunus terrorist, just in case. As much as he disliked his uncle's company, Naruto still didn't like the White Fang trying to kill his relatives. Especially trying to kill his two cousins. If they were dead then who was he supposed to annoy? How could he get those priceless reactions?

The second was Roman Torchwick, infamous criminal that was wanted all across Vale and many other Kingdoms. Naruto tried to take the criminal seriously, but he found it rather hard to keep a straight face when he saw the man's outfit. He looked like one of those cheesy villains from decades ago! Naruto couldn't help but let out a small chuckle when glancing in the criminal's direction. That only seemed to anger the man, but Naruto ignored the glare.

Finally, but _certainly_ not least, was the absolutely most adorable looking girl that Naruto had seen in his life. She also had this air about her that made her seem more mature than her appearance would suggest. That also included her rather large bust that didn't seem to match her height in comparison. Not that Naruto minded. He definitely didn't mind in the slightest!

"Well hello~!" He was instantly next to the short girl. "What's your name cutie?"

Neo seemed a tad surprised by his speed but smiled up at him. Naruto returned the smile before turning intangible when he sensed a rather dangerous looking umbrella point pointing in his direction. The damn thing nearly impaled him and he only managed to activate his semblance just barely. Though it did look rather strange how an umbrella was going straight through him without him really reacting to it. Naruto giggled at the ridiculousness of the situation.

"Aww, you're so cute when you try to kill me." Naruto cooed at the shorter girl. She seemed confused by how the man wasn't dead, but that look was soon replaced by a rather scary one. It was something in between anger and a strange smile but, whatever it was, it scared Naruto.

"Scary face…"

He then quickly moved away.

"It doesn't matter though, you're still cute." He brushed off the small glare that she sent his way.

"Who the hell do you think you are, brat?!" Roman strutted up to Naruto with a fierce glare.

Naruto looked at him with a confused look, "You were still here?"

The effeminate man looked taken aback, "Wha… w-why you!" Roman was furious, no, beyond even that. There were no words to describe the rage he was feeling. How dare this brat ignore him!

While the orange haired criminal was busy fuming to himself, Naruto was once again forced to turn intangible when a sword tried to cut through where his head was connected to his body with. Once the attack passed through him, Naruto had to rub his neck uncomfortably. He would never get used to that feeling.

"How did you find this place?" A serious looking man questioned with a dark voice.

Naruto just deadpanned, "You need to get laid, dude." He then rolled his neck around and let out a small, but content, groan when he heard a crack. "Seriously, you're so edgy that I think I'm going to need a band-aid."

Adam Taurus glared at the new blonde, but other than that he didn't react to the insult.

Naruto noticed the White Fang member's consistent glare being sent in his general direction and the blonde couldn't help but let out a sigh.

"Fine. If you really must know, I'm the guy that Cinder sent to help you."

Hearing that, Adam lowered his weapon but didn't lower his heated glare.

"You?" Roman let out a condescending laugh. "You look like you're barely out of your diapers!"

Naruto glanced over to Roman, "Orange haired little pussy ass bitch says what?"

Roman looked like he'd been slapped. "What?!" He didn't even know how to respond to that. The blonde's words had caught him so off guard that he was at a loss for words. Though he could see that his partner, Neo, was enjoying his distress quite a bit. That alone aggravated him.

"Exactly." Naruto then glanced back to Adam.

"So chuckles," Adam growled at the nickname. "Why is a member of the White Fang working with a human? I thought all of you guys were holier than thou pricks that only wanted human annihilation." Naruto questioned with a bored expression. The blade that was once again at his throat didn't change his expression in the slightest.

"Insult my brethren or our cause again, and I'll kill you right where you stand!" Adam's mask seemed to grow a dangerous red. It looked as though he radiated power.

"Suuuure~" Naruto drawled out as he picked his ear with his pinky finger.

Ignoring the angry Faunus, Naruto walked back over to the cutie who had tried to kill him.

"So," Naruto leaned down so that he was face to face with the short woman. "Why are you here, cutie?"

Neo seemed to pout at the way he called her, but she didn't seem too miffed by it. He had entertained her by messing with her criminal partner, which she always found fun to do. So, with that little tidbit, Neo felt rather okay with being friendly, or at least polite to the new guy. Besides, Cinder had let him join them so he must have been quite interesting.

And Neo liked interesting things.

The multi-colored haired girl shrugged to answer the blonde's question.

Naruto nodded sagely, "I see…"

"You understood that?" Emerald asked. Her sudden entrance caused Roman to jump in surprise, thus causing Naruto and Neo to look at him with an entertained look. The bowler hat wearing criminal just grumbled to himself as he straightened his clothes and tried to hide his embarrassment.

"I can't ever get a beat on what she's thinking or even get a peep out of her." The green haired girl admitted bitterly.

Naruto winked in the direction of Emerald, causing the girl to roll her eyes and blow off his casual flirting.

"To answer your question, no. I have no clue what the hell she's saying!" He exclaimed cheerfully.

Neo let out a silent giggle when she heard his answer. He was funny.

Emerald deadpanned at the blonde. "…Dumbass." She muttered out as she passed him.

"Love ya too!" Naruto waved at her, causing her to let out a growl.

"You really shouldn't antagonize her, Naruto." Cinder stated as she walked out of the forest exactly where Emerald had also appeared. "There's only so much I can do before she tries to kill you."

Naruto shrugged in an uncaring manner.

"Meh."

Cinder shook her head in slight amusement. While she was still very much agitated with the blonde and his tardiness, Cinder was still able to find amusement in the blonde's strange way of getting under her subordinate's skin.

Neo laughed at Emerald as she passed by. The girl in question simply glared at the silent girl, "Oh, shut up, Neo."

The multi-haired girl stuck her tongue defiantly.

"Now," Cinder clapped her hands together, drawing a loud sound. "I sent you all the plans for the heist to your scrolls. Take a look at them." She ordered them.

Emerald followed her order without a second's hesitation. Adam, Neo, and Roman, however, took a bit a time before they did as told. Naruto, on the other hand, made a little bit of a show out of it as he opened the file agonizingly slowly.

Cinder frowned in his direction, which caused Naruto to smile innocently before quickly opening the plan file.

Cinder sighed tiredly before she started to try to explain it to those who seemed to have a hard time understanding or paying attention. i.e Naruto and Neo. Both of which seemed to be enjoying just irritating their fellow partners for the mission.

Cinder once again groaned.

This was going to be a long day…

It wasn't long before Naruto tuned out Cinder a bit. He'd been pretty bored walking through the forest, so before he'd started dancing, Naruto had read through the plan and already memorized it by heart. A perk of having a photographic memory.

The blonde hacker looked up at the sky, ignoring Neo silently giggling while Emerald tried to chase the short girl down for her continuous teasing.

'It should be about time,' Naruto thought to himself. He looked at his scroll and read the time.

12:00 A.M.

Naruto smirked.

"Let's see what you've got, Winter…" He muttered out before putting his scroll on stand-by. This was going to be _really_ fun!

 **- With The Push Of A Button-**

 **- Atlesian Bullhead-**

"Understood, General!" A beautiful woman in white nodded to the screen that had her superior's face on it.

"This is the best info we've gotten, Specialist Schnee." He stated professionally. "Don't let them escape justice."

The woman saluted the General of Atlas. "Of, course."

Ironwood smiled lightly, "Good luck." With that, the screen turned off and was left black.

Winter Schnee took a deep breath and quickly readied herself for her new mission. She looked down at her scroll and read the objectives for her mission.

 **Operation Peacekeeper** **:**

 **Primary Objective:** Protect the Schnee Dust shipment.

 **Secondary Objective:** Capture the perpetrators.

Winter nodded to herself, "Okay!" She then turned to the soldiers under her command. "Let's move, soldiers!"

With that said, the pilot saluted to her and prepped the bullhead for take-off. While waiting, Winter sat down and started thinking to herself. She smirked when she thought on how this would be their chance to capture the group who'd been terrorizing her father's company and, by extension, her. She couldn't count the amount of times that she got calls from her father asking when she and her squad would capture the "Scoundrels".

Winter had to groan at the thought of making more excuses to her father how she was busy or was about to go on a mission. It was incredibly stressful. Though, today, Winter felt as though that stress had disappeared! She wished she knew the informant's name so that she could personally thank them for the information on the group of criminals.

'Whoever you are, thank you, Ramenlover9!'Winter thought with a smirk as she re-read the message on where the criminals were going to be plus what time they were going to be there.

This was going to be… fun.

 **Chapter End**

 **AN: Finally! Finished!**

 **Yeah, so sorry about this taking months. But you know… I was… yeah, I got nothing. I'm just plain sorry. But anyways, I hope that you guys liked this chapter!**

 **I would go over some stuff, but honestly, nothing comes to mind. So just ask me if you have any questions and I'll get around to answering them.**

 **Though, there is one thing that I want to mention before I end this AN.**

 **(Pardon the shameless plug) I just recently posted a new story recently (8/7/17) called, To Protect. And I've got to say that it's doing pretty good. I'm very happy with it. Just wanted to mention it and ask you guys to take a glance at it and see if you like it. It's definitely different from this story, but I think most will like it. If not, oh well. (-_-) Plus, I'm about to post the next chapter day after tomorrow, so yeah… enjoy!**

 **Anyways, that's enough of my rambling. I hope that you have a wonderful day and please review and tell me if there is anything I can improve on.**

 **CYA**

 **Word Count: 4,445**


End file.
